


Mafia

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: Levi is the Don's nephew and needs protection but he's managed to best all of the Family's soldiers. His uncle Kenny, the current Don, has decided to hire a former military soldier for the job. How will Levi handle the new bodyguard when his only other option is to be sent away in hiding?





	1. Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to rate this piece, however, it does become nsfw in later chapters.

Levi sprawled out on the dark leather couch waiting. No one else would bother sitting near him, he knew. When he heard the office door open and his Uncle Kenny’s voice he looked up. The tall, slender man was looking at some papers.

“We need a stronger front,” Kenny said. “I won’t tolerate any more mistakes.” He threw the papers on his desk. “Just tell me, can you handle it?” There was a tone in his voice that warned the other he should answer to Kenny’s liking.

  
“Yes, boss.”

  
“Good. So, go.”

  
The man left and Kenny sat on another couch directly across from the one Levi was lounging on with only a large, dark marble coffee table to separate them. He sighed from displeasure and Levi sat up.

  
“So, what happened this time?” Kenny finally asked.

  
“Didn’t you already hear it from one of your goons?” Levi’s answer was snarky. “Isn’t that why I’m here?”

  
“I want your side of the story and drop the attitude, Levi.”

  
Levi sighed loudly. “I was minding my business and some guy started a fight with me.”

  
“Then why is one my men bruised up now? He was there to watch over you,” Kenny explained.

  
“He tried to jump in but he sucked so bad I had to hit him.”

  
“Levi,” Kenny sighed again. “I don’t even know where to start with you.” He rubbed his temples. “You’re not supposed to go out alone. It’s too risky. Don’t beat up my men. And I’m getting you a bodyguard.”

  
Levi shot up. “A bodyguard? I don’t need one. I can handle myself.”

  
“I know you can. Who do think taught you? But I promised your mother I would look out for you.”

  
“Don’t bring mom into this,” Levi said.

  
“And since you’re my nephew,” Kenny continued, ignoring the other, “you’re a target. I should have hid you away a long time ago, like my angel, Uri.”

  
Levi made a disgusted face at his uncle’s rare loving moment.

  
“For his protection,” Kenny disclosed coming back from his reverie. “Even my men don’t know about him.”

  
“Isn’t that because they would turn on you because you’re gross,” Levi returned rudely though only teasing his uncle’s soppy tenderness. “Plus,” he added, “a mafia boss with a male lover probably isn’t considered a threat anymore.”

  
“No,” Kenny answered somber and honest. “Because anyone who knows would use him to get to me then kill him.” Kenny took a moment here. “I don’t want that with you either. But it’s already known you’re my nephew and there’s nothing I can do about that. But I can protect you.” Kenny pushed a button on the nearby phone. “Send him in.”

  
A moment later the door was opened and a tall blond entered. Levi was not impressed. “Seriously Kenny?”

  
“He’s one of the best,” Kenny returned.

  
Levi was in disbelief. “How good can he be? He has one arm.”

  
Kenny closed his eyes momentarily at his nephew’s rudeness. “I know you don’t like the idea of a bodyguard but don’t be rude,” he rebuked Levi. “He’s had military training and is a quick thinker as well as quick on his feet,” Kenny informed. “You could learn a few things from him. His name is Erwin and you will follow his orders when it comes to your safety.”

  
Levi looked at the bodyguard again with a scowl. “Are you sure he’s not a cop?” He tried. “He’s too clean cut to be in the Mafia.”

  
“He’s not a cop,” Kenny assured him. “And he’s not in the Mafia either. I wanted him to join the family but he’s against it. He did agree to this position as long as it’s legitimate. And I already told you, his name is Erwin. Get used to it because he is your bodyguard.”

  
Levi huffed his disapproval. “For how long?”

  
Kenny looked directly into his eyes showing just how serious he is in his resolve. “Until enemies forget about you or until you learn to understand and respect my decisions and my soldiers.”

He then went to his desk pulling out a large envelope. “This is everything you’ll need.” He handed it to Erwin. “All the numbers Levi can be reached at, general schedule he follows, people he usually hangs out with and places he goes.” Kenny turned to Levi pulling a small, white business card out of his pocket. “And this is all you need to know,” he said handing it to Levi. “This is Erwin’s personal number. Call it anytime.”

  
Levi snatched the card from his hand. “Hey, where did you get all that information on me from?”

  
“It’s my job to know,” Kenny stated. “And, Levi, if I hear you try to run away from Erwin or try to pull the same stunts as with the others not only will I send you away but I’ll lock you up.”

  
Levi wouldn’t put it pass Kenny. He wouldn’t be a mafia boss if he made empty threats. But Levi was just as stubborn and had to retort. “You going to hide me away with Uri?” He asked sarcastically.

  
Kenny smiled at his nephew. “You’ll wish it was that nice.”

  
The odd smile his uncle offered was unsettling. “You care too much, Uncle Kenny,” Levi said trying to lighten things up. He knew Kenny would follow through but more than anything Levi just didn’t want to be hidden away. “I’m out of here,” he said, walking toward the door.

  
Kenny cleared his throat.

  
“We’re out of here,” Levi corrected. “Come on, flunky,” he called out to Erwin.

  
“Levi,” Kenny warned. “It’s Erwin.”

  
“I’ll call him that when he tells me,” Levi said as he was walking out of the office. Erwin kept a step behind him as they walked down the hallway. Several of the group’s men had gone about taking care of business but they were mostly alone. “By the way, are you going to introduce yourself?” Levi asked. He didn’t really care for an introduction but the man had been silent the entire time they met and Levi was ready to begin making things difficult for him even if just by being annoying.

  
“Your uncle already introduced us,” the man finally spoke. Levi found his voice to be deep but smooth and calmer than he imagined. “What more is there that you need to know?”

  
His answer was stern and sarcastic and not to Levi’s liking. “Most people don’t speak to me like that. The men of this group know better,” Levi warned him.

  
“I’m not most people and I don’t work for the group,” Erwin returned. He kept his eyes forward and his tone was cold.

  
Levi couldn’t hide his shock at being unconsidered. The soldiers of the group always did as Levi said. He used his position as the boss’s nephew to get his way but this one would be hard to break, he was realizing quickly. “But you work for my uncle.”

  
“Your uncle gave me permission to be as harsh as necessary with you.” Erwin opened the door and they stepped outside. “Where to?” He asked.

  
Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m going home, so you can leave.”

  
“Where you go, I go. Your home is my home.”

  
“Wait. No, you’re not staying with me,” Levi protested.

  
“I can’t guard you if I’m not near you.”

  
“Don’t you have some boy scout badges to earn or something? I’m going home, alone,” Levi declared. He turned and began walking in the direction of his apartment. He heard footsteps follow behind. He rolled his eyes and quickened his pace. Erwin seemed to be keeping step with no problems and that bothered Levi even more, as petty as it was. The idea of running to get away from Erwin had crossed his mind along with Kenny’s threat if he tried to escape and the fact that Erwin already had all his information including his, and probably his friends’, addresses.

  
His apartment wasn’t far from headquarters, at Kenny’s request after Levi refused to live in the family house. It wasn’t a luxury apartment like most people associated with money and the mob would have. Levi knew discretion was necessary and an older apartment would be one of the last places enemies would think to search for a target that is related to the Don. All attempted attacks on Levi always happened when he was out during the day and never near home. He felt safe in the older apartment, more so than he did in the family house.

  
Levi approached the door knowing Erwin was still tailing him. He tried to lose him at the elevator but an old lady took too long getting off and Erwin was able to get on. On reaching his floor and making the way to his door, Levi unlocked it, entered, then shut it leaving Erwin to stand in the hallway. He’ll leave eventually, Levi thought.

  
There was never a knock or an attempt to enter. Erwin didn’t even try to call him. Near midnight Levi quietly checked the peephole to look out into the hallway. He saw nothing. What kind of bodyguard just leaves? He wondered. He was still peering out of the peephole when a hand flew up from below, startling Levi. The door creaked and the fingers stretched before disappearing again. “That idiot,” he whispered. He quietly unlocked the door and slowly turned the doorknob pausing occasionally to make sure he was safe from being discovered. After a final pause, he quickly yanked the door open. Erwin fell on to his back with his legs sticking out into the hall. His expression of surprised shock was entertaining to Levi.

  
“Don’t lean on my door,” Levi told him trying to sound stern while suppressing a laugh.

  
Erwin stood up, a look of displeasure now on his face. He didn’t say anything.

  
“Why didn’t you just leave?” Levi asked genuinely curious. But the other still didn’t speak. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

  
Erwin’s expression went from hard to soft. “Can I use your bathroom?”

  
Levi chuckled and gestured for him to enter. While Erwin was occupied in the bathroom, Levi put the kettle on. “I hope you like tea, I don’t do coffee,” Levi informed when Erwin emerged.

  
Erwin nodded. “Thanks. With milk.”

  
Levi, placing two teacups on the table, looked with disgust but placed a small creamer pitcher filled with milk as well.

  
“Don’t be a tea snob,” Erwin said.

  
“I’m not,” Levi returned trying to explain himself. “It’s just that adding things can change the whole flavor and can diminish the nutritional value.”

  
“Uh-huh. May I?” Erwin asked, pointing to a chair while ignoring the other’s claim.

  
“So proper. Just sit down,” Levi said. He grabbed the kettle that was steaming but not yet whistling from the stove. He poured the cups and they waited while the tea steeped. “So, why did you take this job if you didn’t want to be associated with the Mafia?”

  
“I don’t want to be in the Mafia,” Erwin clarified. “I was hired to do a job and whatever it is that my client does is none of my business. If something, somehow, comes back to me then I’m covered. I can’t be held responsible for something I don’t know.”

  
Levi removed the infuser and noticed Erwin followed suit and realized the other was only used to tea from a teabag. He wanted to comment but he had already been accused of being a tea snob and checked himself and ignored it. “True,” he said. “But you do know Kenny is in the Mafia.”

  
“I’ve heard rumors that he is,” Erwin offered with a look that Levi understood.

  
“You think you’re so smart. You’ve even been to the family house though.”

  
Erwin corrected him again. “I have briefly been to the home of my employer. I didn’t see anything suspicious. And I’m sure there are no working public cameras near that place.”

  
He’s not wrong, Levi thought. Any cameras near there were for show and the group kept a better surveillance on things than a camera. This one is smarter than Levi had given him credit for, or so he thought until he watched as Erwin poured milk in his tea. He shook his head but didn’t make a comment. He then watched Erwin take a sip and catching his eye Levi adjusted in his seat and tried something else.

  
“So, what happened?” He asked, tilting his head to indicate Erwin’s missing arm.

  
“It happened when I was in the military,” he sighed. “An accident when I was helping a fellow soldier.”

  
“What happened to the guy?”

  
“He made it.”

  
“But you lost an arm,” Levi stupidly reminded him. “Do you regret saving him?”

  
“No, my arm for his life is a small price to pay.”

  
“That sounds like something you would say.”

  
“Oh? You know me already?”

  
“I have an idea,” Levi admitted. They both were quiet but Levi stood taking his cup to the sink. “It’s late, I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to take the couch.”

  
As he walked out of the kitchen the last thing he heard was, “Thank you.”

  
The following day Levi was making his rounds. As told, Erwin was following behind taking note of everyone Levi spoke with and trying to match faces and names to those in Levi’s file and taking mental note of those who were not on file. He had a thought for a while that someone was following Levi. As Levi’s new bodyguard, Erwin had the upper hand as no one knew who he was and possibly believed Levi is alone. It would work in his favor and he fell back a little. He had earlier spotted a young man who usually wouldn’t draw suspicion but Erwin noticed that his eyes were constantly following Levi. It could be nothing but why someone would watch another person they didn’t know so intently was odd. The man’s colorful hoodie and sunglasses gave him away when they had moved on to the next location. Levi had greeted some other men Erwin recognized from his file and knew they were associated with the family. From afar the man stood watching and when Erwin saw another man, older, taller, dressed in all black, approach the young man Erwin understood. The younger was just tracking Levi and put out word he was alone but the man in black was called to do the job. What the mission was, to kidnap or kill Levi, was unknown but Erwin didn’t care, neither was going to happen.

  
He stood back waiting for the man to make a move. While the two men spoke, their eyes were rarely away from Levi, still watching as he moved around. “So obvious,” Erwin said low to himself. He checked Levi’s position then returned his gaze to the man. The man said something to the younger one then began his approach. He slowly, trying to appear nonchalant, moved about the room pretending to look at different things making his way toward Levi. Erwin went around keeping out of the view of others but still able to see the location of both the man and Levi. There was a large, thick pole of painted white concrete, one of many to stabilize the building, that he used to keep himself hidden. He saw the man come up to Levi but before he could grab him the other men from the group began shouting. There was shattering, the shuffling sound of quick movement, and yelling. The man in black pulled out a knife and tried for Levi but one of the other men intervened and was able to grab his arm. He elbowed the attacker in the face and the man went down dropping the knife. Erwin saw it all happen so quickly. Levi looked around seeing the man then surveyed his surroundings. Erwin knew Levi was searching for him and headed for the closest door when he heard the men yell for Levi to get out.

  
Levi hurriedly pushed through big swinging double doors and was grabbed from behind. His mouth was covered and he was shoved up against the person forcefully.

  
“Shh,” he heard. “Hurry.”

  
He recognized Erwin’s voice instantly and pushed him away. “Where the hell were you?” He asked angrily.

  
“Shh, you’re too loud. Let’s get out of here.”

  
They quickly walked out a back door into an alley. Erwin looked around checking if the man had back up. When he was certain it was clear he instructed Levi to move. They made it safely to a busy street but maintained a quick step until reaching the street leading to Levi’s apartment. Erwin continued to be on watch checking to see if anyone was following. When they reached the apartment building and were safely inside they finally took a pause.

  
Levi was still mad. He shoved Erwin. “If you’re not going to do the job, then why did you agree to it? I knew you were no good.” He pushed the elevator button and took out his cell phone. “You’re fired.”

  
Erwin watched him get on the elevator and before he saw the doors close heard Levi's last words, “Kenny, get to my apartment.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi heard a knock at his door. He peeked through the peephole and on seeing his uncle he unlocked and opened the door. Kenny entered and to Levi’s surprise Erwin followed.

  
“I fired him,” Levi stated. “He’s useless.”

  
“I hired him and only I can fire him,” Kenny declared. He removed his long coat and sat down. “Now, what happened? My men tell me you were attacked again.”

  
“Yeah and this guy,” Levi said pointing a thumb at Erwin, “was nowhere to be found.”

  
“I was there,” Erwin calmly corrected trying to defend himself.

  
“Yeah, right. Hiding in the hall isn’t guarding. I could have been killed,” Levi added, his voice rising with his anger.

  
“You were not going to be killed,” Erwin returned coolly.

  
“He had a knife, you dumbass,” Levi continued loudly.

  
“Alright, calm down,” Kenny advised. He took a deep breath. “What happened, Erwin? Where were you when it went all down?” He was clearly displeased.

  
“I was there. I saw it all,” Erwin confessed.

  
Kenny, who had been rather calm the whole time, tensed up and it showed in his voice. “You’re his bodyguard or I should say you’re supposed to be. Why didn’t you do anything? Did he have a knife?”

  
“Yes,” Erwin admitted.

  
Kenny stood up and the look on his face showed he was trying to control his anger. He paced the room a few times before speaking again. He was calmer. “Explain yourself.”

  
“What’s to explain?” Levi intervened. “He’s useless. I told you I didn’t need a bodyguard.”

  
Kenny raised a hand to signal his silence. He then looked at Erwin awaiting an answer.

  
“I trailed behind Levi so I wouldn’t be noticed,” he began. “No one knows of me and if I stayed at a distance any possible attacker wouldn’t know Levi had a bodyguard and I would have the advantage if something happened.”

  
“Well, something happened,” Levi said still irritated and not ready to believe the things Erwin was saying.

  
“That sounds good,” Kenny said, “but where exactly did that plan fall apart?”

  
“I noticed someone was watching and following Levi,” Erwin continued. “Where the incident took place, the one watching met up with another man, the one who attacked. I realized quickly the one watching Levi was only observing and the other was going to act. I stood back waiting for the right chance to intercept him as he approached Levi but some of your men caught on quick and prevented the attack.”

  
“What about the knife? Why didn’t you do anything when you saw the knife?” Kenny asked.

  
“The man had no intention of killing Levi,” Erwin informed.

  
“How do you know?”

  
“When he went for Levi he didn’t have a weapon. He only took out the knife after your men interfered. I believe he meant to kidnap him nothing more, at least at that moment. The knife was his defense against your men.”

  
“So, why did you never show?”

  
“When I saw Levi was safe and the attacker was apprehended I continued to keep myself hidden so that my identity as his bodyguard still wouldn’t be known. It still gives us the advantage for any possible future attempts. If no one knows me and thinks Levi is always alone they’ll think it will be easy, then get messy, making my job easier to catch them.”

  
Kenny nodded. “I see.” He waited for a moment. “Erwin, can you give me a moment with Levi?” Erwin nodded and went into the kitchen.

  
“I don’t care what he says, he’s useless,” Levi started.

  
“Levi, what he said makes sense. His story makes sense, his tactics make sense. His story even corroborates with what the others said. He’s staying as your bodyguard.”

  
Levi shook his head displeased. “Whatever.”

  
“I have to go.” Kenny grabbed his coat. His voice was now calmer, almost soothing. “I’m waiting for an important call,” he informed putting on the coat. He went to the door and grabbed the knob. “You can’t fire him.” With a final look at Levi he left.

  
At his uncle’s departure Erwin came out of the kitchen. Levi was fed up with him already. “You heard him. I know you did.”

  
“Levi, I wouldn’t let you be in harm’s way. My decisions are made methodically and had you really needed me I would have been there.”

  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he repeated as he walked toward the hallway to get to his room. “The both of you,” he said annoyed. “Important call, my ass. You’re waiting for Uri to call while my life is on the line.”

  
Levi spent the remainder of the day locked away in his room. He was tired and the anger was still felt but not to the same degree. He thought of the day’s events. How he recalled everything playing out. It was all so quick and almost blurry in his memory. Some of his anger had been because of himself and that was the actual cause of the lingering anger. He didn’t need a bodyguard, he knew, but he was upset when the one assigned to him wasn’t present when danger arose. Maybe because this time he really felt his life was in danger. The other times were always hand-to-hand attacks and though he knew he could protect himself he hated that an enemy got that close. If he had been anywhere else or if Kenny’s men hadn’t been there, what would have happened? The back of his mind reminded him that Erwin was there. Stubbornly, he wasn’t ready to acknowledge Erwin. He, also, knew his uncle was right. Erwin’s story of the event seemed to fit as far as Levi could recall.

  
With too many things to think over and weariness overtaking his anger Levi fell asleep. It wasn’t peaceful, sound sleep but it was long. He awoke to darkness and checked the clock on the bedside table. Ten. He laid in bed a while, staring at the dark ceiling. The day’s events returning to him but the anger he felt was now gone. Probably replaced with hunger, he mused, rubbing his empty stomach. He heard a knock on the front door breaking into his scattered thoughts and bringing a new one of who could possibly be at his door at this hour. He got out of bed and opened the bedroom door to make the way down the short hallway. He heard a simple exchange.

  
“Keep the change,” he heard Erwin’s voice.

  
“Thanks. Have a good night.”

  
“You too,” Erwin said then the sound of the door closing. Levi finally entered the living room to see Erwin returning to the couch. The other looked at him a moment. “You don’t have any food in the house,” he said, placing the pizza box on the coffee table. “You hungry?”

  
Levi looked from him to the pizza. “Starving.”

  
They sat quietly eating and watching a television show. Levi didn’t know the show and he wasn’t really paying attention to it either. He was on his second slice when he abruptly commented, “A bodyguard who has pizza delivered to his client’s house.”

  
Erwin smiled. “It should be safe. No one knows you live here and no one knows I’m associated with you, so it should be fine. And the kid who delivered only saw me.”

  
Levi gave him a look of uncertainty. “I don’t really have a choice, so I’ll trust you.”

  
Erwin nodded his head. “Thanks. I appreciate your confidence.”

  
When the food was done and show was over Levi, despite the long nap earlier, was still feeling sleepy. He announced he was retiring for the night and retreated to his room.

  
Unsurprisingly, Levi awoke early the next morning. When he crossed the hall to go to the bathroom for a shower he saw the living room was dark and knew Erwin was sleeping. He quietly shut the bathroom door and went about his business. The warm water was relaxing and he stayed in for a long time. When he emerged from the bathroom the early morning sun was shining through the small gaps of the curtains. Less than an hour later he was dressed and standing over the still sleeping Erwin on the couch. He leaned over the couch resting his elbows on the back. He poked the other’s shoulder but the tall man didn’t stir. A bodyguard that’s a heavy sleeper, that’s great, he thought. He poked a finger at the man’s cheek. Erwin shifted and Levi could see the stump of his right arm twitch but Erwin had to adjust to use his left arm. Levi felt something like remorse. He saw Erwin open his eyes and look at him.

  
“Morning,” Levi said. “I’m going to the store, you coming?”

  
After Erwin was ready, they first stopped by Levi’s favorite tea and coffee shop and as it was early it wasn’t too busy for the hour. When Erwin ordered a coffee, Levi gave a look but said nothing.

  
Erwin side eyed him with a raised brow. “I need something stronger than tea this early in the morning.”

  
“I didn’t say anything,” Levi returned, easing his expression.

  
“Uh-huh,” Erwin said as they sat down. “Why are you going to the store so early?”

  
“There are fewer people and the produce is fresher,” Levi answered. Erwin nodded his head showing an understanding of his reasons then followed with a yawn. “If you're that tired, you should have stayed back.”

  
“I didn’t get as much sleep as you did yesterday,” Erwin retorted. “And how can a bodyguard not go with his client?”

  
Levi was about to tell Erwin he was a heavy sleeper and how that was also not good for a bodyguard but he didn’t want Erwin to find out he had poked him a couple of times and was the reason he was now awake. He changed his mind and asked an obvious question instead. “Won’t people see us together? What about keeping your identity a secret?”

  
“They’ll think you’re just meeting a friend,” Erwin answered coolly. “Look at me, do I look like I could be a bodyguard or helpful?” He gestured to his half missing limb.

  
Levi realized his arm bothered him more than he let on and not wanting to pursue it further he dropped the topic. The barista called out their order and though Erwin offered to retrieve it Levi went instead.

  
After finishing their beverages, they made the short walk to the grocery store. When Erwin began to fall back and get in bodyguard mode Levi instructed him to walk like normal. “No one is going to do anything this early,” Levi declared. “As you said, no one knows I live around here or where I would shop. And if anything, you look like a stalker.”

  
Erwin didn’t like it but he obeyed. At the store, Levi pushed the shopping cart while instructing Erwin to grab the items he needed. Levi, however, was hands on with the tea. While looking, he stood with several different loose-leaf teas in hand debating which he wanted. Erwin dawdled about waiting for him and eventually Levi narrowed it down to two and placed them both in the cart.

  
“Okay,” Levi said after choosing. “Now, pick a coffee.” He nodded to the coffee across the aisle from the tea.

  
“I thought you didn’t drink coffee,” Erwin said.

  
“I don’t, but if you’re going to be staying at my place I guess I should get some.” Adding an observation unpleasantly, “It’s coffee every morning for you, isn’t it?”

  
Erwin was scanning the shelves of different coffee while replying. “So, you think you know me now?”

  
“I’m getting a better understanding,” Levi returned as Erwin grabbed a small canister of coffee and placed it in the cart. “Are you sure you don’t want coffee beans? They’re fresher?” He offered.

  
“The ground kind is fine. Unlike you, I’m not a snob about my beverages,” Erwin teased. “Do you even own a coffee pot?”

  
“I have one. It’s packed away but it should still work,” Levi returned. “And I’m not a snob. But,” he saw Erwin nod and raise his brows fully expressing he knew and expected Levi to explain himself, “if I’m going to have the things I like there is nothing wrong with wanting to enjoy them at their best.”

  
“Right, of course,” Erwin rejoined. “I’m getting a better understanding of you, too.”

  
Levi, nettled by the way Erwin said that, watched him walk away down the aisle eyeing several items. “You coming?” Erwin asked him and Levi pushed the cart and caught up.

  
Several aisles later and after discussions of every item placed in the cart because Levi refused to let Erwin have the last word in anything, they were almost finished. Eventually, Levi realized Erwin was just being a pest and he wouldn’t let the other get away with it easily. It was the longest trip to the grocery store Levi had ever taken.

  
“Is there anything else you need?” Erwin asked when they reached the opposite side of the store.

  
“Um,” Levi stopped to think. “Actually, yeah. I forgot a spice.”

  
Erwin gave him an odd look. “A spice? The spices that are near the tea aisle? You just want to look at the tea again, don’t you?”

  
“No, you idiot. I actually cook sometimes,” Levi returned. “What about you? Do you like to cook?”

  
“I used to.”

  
They walked back toward the aisle where the spices were kept. “Used to?”

  
Erwin pointed to his arm. “I don’t do much cooking these days. But I can still make carbonara, it just takes me longer than it should.”

  
“Carbonara? Why carbonara?”

  
“It’s easy.”

  
They reached the spice aisle and as Levi knew exactly what he needed he grabbed it then they went to check out. Even though they took longer than necessary, they had gone early enough to not wait in a long line. There was a few too many bags but they managed to carry everything and luckily didn’t have many things that were heavy. They successfully reached the apartment without incident and Levi huffed out as he placed the bags on the table. Erwin hoisted the few bags he carried and placed them next to the others.

  
“I could have carried more bags,” Erwin declared.

  
“I know but it’s fine,” Levi simply returned. He began putting items away. “If you’re okay with something simple and quick, I’ll make us something to eat.”

  
“Yeah. I’d appreciate it. I’ll put things away while you do that,” Erwin offered.

  
Levi was grabbing a few ingredients when his phone sounded signaling a call. He checked the screen for the caller. “Hmph,” he sounded but answered the call. “Hi, Kenny.”

  
“How’s it going over there?”

  
“Fine,” Levi sighed out as he continued to prepare the meal.

  
“So, you two are good?”

  
“Yeah. How is Uri?” Levi asked hoping to make his uncle feel a little bad about taking his situation lightly.

  
“He’s fine.” Kenny was trying to sound like his normal boss-like self but Levi could hear he was smiling and rolled his eyes. “He said to be careful and if you want to stay with him a while just say the word.”

  
“It’s nice to have an uncle who cares,” Levi teased, still trying to goad Kenny.

  
“Hey, hey, I care,” Kenny quickly but defensively rejoined. “That’s why you have a bodyguard. I offered to send you to stay with Uri, your precious uncle. And why are you calling him uncle, I’m your uncle.”

  
“Okay, Kenny,” Levi continued, “tell Uncle Uri I’ll think about it.”

  
“Hey, you little brat,” Kenny said.

  
Levi could hear him mumble over the phone and he laughed at his uncle, the big mafia boss, being bothered by something so trivial. Levi knew how to push Kenny’s buttons and how far to go. When it came to Uri, he knew to tread lightly. Lucky for Kenny, Levi liked Uri and liked how Uri helped Kenny become a better person, well as good a person someone in the Mafia could be. While Levi understood Kenny’s need and want to keep Uri away, Levi didn’t want to be locked away from all he knew.

  
“Did you just call to gripe at me, Kenny?” Levi asked. “Or to brag about Uri?”

  
“You’re getting real cheeky,” Kenny declared. “I have some work for you this week. Nothing too big. Just go to a couple of places and see some people. You know the drill.”

  
“Yeah,” Levi answered. He knew Kenny also didn’t play around when it came to business.

  
“Is Erwin there?”

  
“Where else would he be?” Levi retorted.

  
“Put him on.”

  
“Hold on. I’m going to have to put you on speaker.” Levi fidgeted with the phone as he was trying to free up his hands from the task of cooking. “Kenny wants to talk to you,” he informed Erwin as he pushed the speaker icon and placed the phone on the table.

  
“Hey, Kenny. It’s Erwin.” Levi heard as he went back to the stove.

  
“Levi has to do some work this week and I want you with him at all times. He’s not to be left alone with anyone.”

  
“Is there anyone in particular I should be aware of?” Erwin asked.

  
“No one specific. I’ve done business with them before but I don’t fully trust any of them. This is merely an appearance from our side since they haven’t been able to reach me directly.”

  
“Got it.”

  
“Levi?” Kenny called for his nephew.

  
“Yeah?” Levi answered returning to the table to be closer to the phone.

  
“You’ve done this before and you already know what to expect and say. But listen to Erwin and don’t leave his side,” Kenny warned.

  
“Yes, master,” Levi returned.

  
“Levi,” Kenny warned again. “I will send you to Uri if something happens again because you don’t want to listen to your bodyguard.”

  
“Good. He’s the nice uncle,” Levi said teasing again. “Bye Kenny.”

  
“You little shi-” Levi heard as he ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

The week following was busy. Levi was sent to see several people but some of these meetings would last longer than planned. The people were mostly low level leaders, though still deemed important in their own circles, from rival families pretending to make nice. Usually when Kenny couldn’t go it was because he really was busy with business, they weren’t nearly as important as they thought themselves to be, or due to being rivals Kenny worried for their true intentions. As the first, business was priority and not trying to make nice. Secondly, Kenny never dealt with people who weren’t of use to him or who were going to bring more trouble than necessary. Lastly, while Kenny had his own guards Kenny didn’t want to be bothered to be in the position of unnecessary danger especially by people so low in the Mafia. Sending Levi seemed like he was possibly endangering him and going against his goal of hiring Levi a bodyguard but Kenny knew, or hoped for their sake, these people knew better than to risk the chance. They wanted Kenny and if they bothered with the nephew they would get his attention in the worst way. Kenny felt better sending Levi with a bodyguard he could trust and who could be with him twenty-four hours a day.

  
As told, Erwin accompanied Levi everywhere. He followed him like a predator watching its prey. He ignored the men and guards from the opposing side. They watched him initially and Levi introduced him as a colleague rather than a bodyguard, keeping their advantage.

  
On the first day, Erwin accompanied Levi to meet with two smaller groups. Neither of the groups seemed to be dangerous. Their main concerns were to get in on some big deals Kenny was heading. Levi said all the necessary things to ease them. They played nice, so Levi also returned empty offers. Levi later explained he only went to Kenny with lucrative information and only then would any of these people be put in contact with Kenny at his discretion. Levi didn’t mind being a go-between because it allowed him to participate in the business without being put into direct danger as Kenny always pre-approved of where he would go and who he would meet.

  
Erwin realized Levi was bothered by his position as the Don’s nephew. That Levi wanted to be of help in some way so that the men under Kenny wouldn’t see him as just a freeloader reaping the benefits of their work. He thought, perhaps, that was also why Levi didn’t want one of Kenny’s men as a bodyguard.

  
The second day was to be only one meeting but it lasted for hours. The leader of that group was dull and long-winded but otherwise not in any way considered dangerous. He was older, and slower, Erwin noted, and still carried out business like it was done in his prime. Though they were there for a few hours by the time they finally left it had seemed longer and dusk had alreay fallen upon the city. The air was cool but welcomed as opposed to the stuffy room in which they were forced to be hosted.

  
“Ugh,” Levi let out. He took in a deep breath and released.

  
“Tired?” Erwin asked.

  
“Not tired,” Levi explained. “Just felt cooped up in there.”

  
They entered the awaiting taxi that was called for them. When the driver asked for a destination Erwin quickly spoke first giving the family house address. Usually Kenny sent one of his men with Levi who would also drive him but wanting to keep the façade of Erwin being a colleague and nothing more they took a risk and used a taxi. Erwin was on alert and cautious during the ride. He was diligent in watching which directions the driver took and made sure they pretended to enter the house. Erwin waited several minutes before they left the premises.

  
“You’re paranoid,” Levi laughed at him. “Do you think they would attack us after leaving their territory when they had the opportunity to do it earlier?”

  
“Yes,” Erwin returned. “One, they might want it to look like they weren’t the ones to do it. Two, they could be in cahoots with another group and use the opportunity to make it look like it wasn’t them. Or three, it’s not them at all but another rival taking advantage of the situation. It must be known by now that you are going around alone.”

  
“You over think things,” Levi simply said. He began the walk to his apartment and Erwin followed.

  
“That’s odd coming from you since you’ve already been attacked.”

  
“I just don’t think it will happen now. Giving the headquarters address was smart but we are now back on our territory.”

  
“You can never be too cautious,” Erwin warned. He remained attentive to their surroundings despite Levi’s nonchalance. They walked along to only the sound of passing vehicles and the sounds of the evening.

  
In the elevator to Levi’s apartment the slower pace of the setting alerted Erwin. Above the sound of the humming elevator Erwin heard a low growl.

  
“Hungry?” He asked his companion.

  
“No, me and my stomach like to talk to each other,” Levi retorted.

  
“Do you always have to be such a smartass?” Erwin asked unperturbed. “I was going to offer to make dinner.”

  
“Really?” Levi’s mood seemed to perk up and Erwin chuckled at his easy-going ways. “Let me guess. Carbonara.”

  
“You have a problem with that?” Erwin asked as the elevator doors opened and they exited.

  
“No. I guess I can help you since it takes you so long,” Levi offered.

  
Erwin knew it was as polite as Levi could get and accepted his offer. In the kitchen, he had Levi on chopping duty. While Erwin could use a knife, it took longer as his left hand wasn’t his dominate. As Levi sliced several slices of bacon and diced garlic Erwin boiled the pasta. While the pasta cooked, he began the sauce base from the things Levi chopped and a quarter of an hour later they were eating.

  
“It was easy.” Levi said setting the bowls on the table. They sat to dinner and Levi took a bite. “Hey, it’s good.”

  
“You were doubting me?” Erwin asked at the other’s surprise.

  
“Of course,” Levi stated. “But you’ve proven yourself.” Levi raised a hand, “Come on. You deserve it, high five,” he teased. When the other just stared at him he repeated, “Come on.”

  
“Just eat your food,” Erwin instructed.

  
“Alright.” He lowered his arm. “No need to beg. I’ll make you something next time. Better than that simple breakfast from last time,” Levi returned before taking another bite.

  
Again, Erwin understood this was his way of offering to do something nice. He was understanding that Levi was more than just that tough exterior he always showed. “I look forward to it.”

  
They finished their meal talking of general topics and after sharing the dirty dishes duties as much they could due to Erwin’s one hand they went their separate ways for sleep as it had been a very long day.

  
The following day Erwin understood what Kenny meant. When they entered to office of the day’s host he welcomed them warmly. He in comparison to the other group leaders they met with was younger. He had ostentatious taste and manners and the fact that he had three guards of his own in the room was a warning to Erwin.

  
“Levi,” the man exclaimed on them entering the room. “How’s Kenny?”

  
“He’s good. He sends his regards for not being here himself,” Levi returned.

  
“Understandable,” the man proclaimed a little too happy at the situation. “Come. Sit down,” he gestured to a pair a leather tufted wingback chairs. “And who’s your friend? He can’t be your bodyguard.”

  
“No,” Levi informed. “Just one of Kenny’s underlings.”

  
“Really? Your uncle never leaves you without a bodyguard. But I’ve heard you’ve been going around by yourself lately. What’s that about?” The man asked while taking a seat.

  
Erwin was on guard instantly. This group leader was questionable and his overconfident attitude was disconcerting. Why he felt the need for three guards when he believed Levi would be alone was suspicious. His nonchalance toward Kenny not being able to come personally, his overly familiar use of referring to Kenny as ‘your uncle’ as if making a point, and his need to be assured that Levi has been and is still making moves alone all gave Erwin the confirmation he needed.

  
“I don’t need one of Kenny’s men,” Levi answered.

  
The man laughed heartily. He laughed too much. “Yes, the stories I’ve heard about you tell that you can take of yourself.” He laughed again before jumping into business. “So, Kenny is working on something, right?”

  
“Kenny’s always working on something,” Levi returned.

  
“True,” the man smiled broadly. “Get the presentation ready,” he told his guards and one went to a door hidden in the wall paneling at the back of the office that appeared to lead to an adjoining room. “I have something to show you that I want you to take to your uncle. It’s in the other room but you have to leave your friend here. You understand, don’t you?”

  
Levi smiled this time but didn’t budge from the seat. “If it’s that important then bring it out and I’ll take it to Kenny. If it’s him you’re worried about,” Levi nodded to Erwin, “don’t be. Kenny trusts him and so do I.”

  
Erwin never took his eyes off the man and when he looked at him he maintained direct contact until the man looked away. “You may trust him but I don’t.” His tone had changed from its previous welcoming one.

  
One of his guards approached and grabbed Levi’s arm and though he didn’t lift him from the chair he was keeping Levi from being able to leave. Erwin quickly stood and grabbed the man by his wrist. The guard looked at him with wide eyes but didn’t back down from Erwin’s physical warning.

  
“Let him go,” Erwin demanded.

  
Levi smiled at the situation. He grabbed the bodyguards hand and pushed it away releasing himself. “I think we’re done here.”

  
The leader rose and laughed again, a fake laugh. “Come on. There’s no need to be hasty. He didn’t mean to do it,” he tried to excuse his bodyguard. He turned to his bodyguard, “Go,” and the bodyguard left the room. “Not just an underling,” the leader said looking at Erwin.

  
Levi smiled again, “Do only your bodyguards protect you and not your soldiers when needed?”

  
“Perhaps you’re right,” the man agreed. “Maybe he’s just a watchdog after all, how useful can he be with only one arm.” The man looked at Erwin as he said it, venom in his voice but a smile on his face. Erwin never backed down and stared back. A glare of warning. He didn’t care what the man said about him but he wouldn’t let him get Levi alone, or at all.

  
Levi stood. “This has been,” he paused searching for the right word but not wanting to exacerbate the situation settled on, “interesting.”

  
He turned to go to the door and Erwin followed. The leader raised his voice yelling nonsense about the meeting and information on the deal. He went to grab for Levi but Erwin blocked him. Levi looked at the man a moment then spoke sternly. “The meeting is over. If my colleague and I don’t make it out of here and back to Kenny’s headquarters you know what to expect.”

  
Levi opened the door and walked out of the office. Erwin again followed ensuring no one else was following and that no one was going to prevent them from leaving. They made it out of the building and out of their territory with diligent caution. They walked back to the family house not trusting a taxi driver and didn’t chance going to Levi’s apartment in case they were being tailed.

  
Kenny’s men surveyed the neighborhood and the area around Levi’s apartment ensuring there was nothing and no one suspicious. After it was determined to be cleared Levi and Erwin returned to the apartment by car.

  
The next day they returned to the family house to give detailed information to Kenny of the previous day’s activities. Erwin told Kenny of his concerns brought about during the meeting and of the group’s leader. He gave his opinion, or advised rather, that Levi should not be allowed to meet with that group again. Kenny listened to all his reasons and understanding his worries he agreed.

  
Erwin wanting to uphold his decision of not being too involved with the Mafia or to be in the family house for too long used the opportunity of Kenny wanting to speak with Levi as his chance to do that. He had planned to stay inside only long enough to give his report but not long enough to hear or see anything that could possibly be incriminating to himself if something should happen and the group got into legal trouble. And though he wasn’t beside Levi he was put at ease knowing the other was safe inside the family home with Kenny and his soldiers.

  
While outside he saw several of the men going in but he made efforts to maintain a distance. He walked toward the tall, brick fence encompassing the property noticing it had sizeable rocks along the fence’s length and continued to the wrought iron gate entrance that was the only possible visible access in to the property. On looking out toward the street he was instantly taken aback at the sight outside of the family house. The observer from the previous attack was surveying the area. Erwin knew it was possible to be someone else but he recognized the young man’s profile. The height, frame, and the most telling was the conspicuous hooded jacket. It wasn’t hard to miss or forget that colorful jacket. The man’s way of surveying the area also added to the suspicion of his identity. Erwin wondered where Kenny’s men were or if no one was guarding the property as he watched the other closely and noticed the man never came close to the house but kept an eye on it. Erwin was lost in thought and watching the man on his phone when he was surprised by Levi.

  
“Okay. Let’s go,” Levi said from behind him as he reached to open the iron gate.

  
Erwin quickly acted. He covered Levi’s mouth from behind to keep him from being heard and pulled him back taking no effort as Levi stumbled from the surprise attack. The way they fell had Levi landing hard on Erwin as he struggled to breath from his nose. He grabbed on to Erwin’s hand across his mouth as he tried to make sense of the situation. Levi understood that Erwin was trying to keep out of view by using the brick fence to cover them but he held him so close Levi could only see Erwin and hear his breathing. He had never been so up close to him before but it felt both strange and comforting as the other’s breathing and strong embrace calmed Levi. However, their odd positions made it feel awkward because Erwin landed on one of the large rocks and Levi on to his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shh,” Erwin directed and removed his hand from Levi’s mouth.

  
Levi looked around to determine what was happening all the while feeling silly for being on the bigger man, sitting like a child on Santa’s lap. “What’s going on?” Levi asked in a whisper.

  
“Is there another way out of here?” Erwin returned in a hushed voice.

  
Levi nodded. “Through the back.”

  
Erwin followed him toward the back of the property while taking out his cell phone. He quickly pushed the necessary buttons and heard it ring. He waited and on hearing Kenny’s voice on the other end he hurriedly informed him on the situation.

  
“The attackers are outside. I’m taking Levi through the back and away from here.”

  
Kenny was shocked by the news. “What? Take Levi and I’ll handle the rest.”

  
“They’re here?” Levi asked on reaching the back gate, sounding as surprised as his uncle.

  
“What’s on the other side of these doors?”

  
“It goes to a warehouse that Kenny uses for dealings,” Levi informed.

  
Erwin could imagine exactly what kind of dealings happened in there. “I’ll check if it’s clear.”

  
The large steel doors creaked and the shuffling of the greenery being disturbed after so long sounded. Erwin huffed as he pulled open one of the doors just enough to look out. He saw it led to a short alleyway that ran the length of the building with both ends closed with more gates. “Wait here,” he told Levi then went to check the door to the warehouse. He found the door was unlocked and peeking inside it was empty other than random items lying about, from Kenny’s dealings no doubt. Erwin went back for Levi leading him through the warehouse, crossing the building quickly, and found the exit leading to the street. Repeating the steps of quietly and carefully opening the door and Erwin checking the area they cautiously made it to the main road but needing to pass the street of the family house with the awaiting attackers still outside and by means of hiding and running they finally made it safely back to Levi’s apartment.

  
Once inside Levi threw himself on the couch resting his head on the back of it and sighed while Erwin took out his phone to message Kenny that Levi was safe. He watched as Levi stared at the ceiling but didn’t interrupt the other’s thoughts.

  
“They were on our territory,” Levi finally said. He turned to Erwin. “Do you think they were waiting for Kenny or for me?”

  
“Either. But given the time they chose, the previous attack and the gall of going into Kenny’s territory yet maintaining a distance, I would say they wanted you.” Erwin answered honestly. He didn’t want Levi to worry but he didn’t want to lie. Levi nodded and returned his gaze to the ceiling. “I won’t let them get to you,” Erwin assured him.

  
Again, Levi nodded followed by another sigh. He stood, “I’m going to bed.”

  
Erwin heard the solemn tone in his voice and watched him walk down the hall and to his room before he fell to the couch. It was his turn to decompress from the situation. He, too, rested his head back and sighed heavily. The aggressors were brazen this time and if they weren’t careful Levi’s apartment wouldn’t be a safe place anymore either. He closed his eyes dozing off but waking when he felt his phone vibrate. Erwin rubbed his eyes then pulled the phone from his pocket knowing it must be Kenny.

  
‘Keep Levi in tonight and I’ll give you more details tomorrow,’ the message read.

  
Erwin deeply sighed again. He changed positions to be more comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

  
The next morning Levi awoke later than usual. On checking the clock, it was almost noon and he dropped his head back down on to the mattress still feeling sluggish until he heard his phone signal he had missed a communication. There was a message from Kenny stating he was being sent to Uri for a while until things calmed down. Levi wasn’t happy about it but he understood the need. He got out of bed and exited the room and on checking to see if Erwin was awake he heard him shuffling about in the bathroom. He went in to the kitchen and placed the kettle for tea and started the coffee machine for Erwin’s morning coffee. As he was returning to the bedroom and while passing the bathroom the door suddenly opened and Erwin walked out nearly bumping into him.

  
“Sorry,” Erwin began. “I didn’t know you were up yet.” Levi made no response but just stared and Erwin continued. “Do you need in the bathroom?”

  
Levi snapped out of his brain lapse. “No, I was going to my room,” he explained.

  
“Oh.” Erwin continued to the couch noticing the other’s stares and asked, “It’s my arm, right?”

  
Levi watched him move and go about his business not listening to the other. Erwin’s wet hair dripped down on to his shirtless body. Levi knew Erwin was fit but had no idea what was really hiding under his shirts the whole time. Erwin rubbed the towel through his hair and Levi watched his muscular torso contract to his movements even more strained than normal given one arm was doing all the work. He was surprised to find the bicep of the stump that is Erwin’s right arm to still be rather big. Levi recalled the day before when he felt how strong Erwin’s body was. That firm arm that held him back and that hard chest he fell into leading to chiseled abdomen and that weird mix of feelings from before of being so intimately close to Erwin returned.

  
“I’ll cover it if it bothers you,” Erwin said while grabbing a shirt after Levi never responded.

  
“Yeah,” Levi said not thinking. When he realized what he said he tried to quickly correct himself. “No, no. I’m not bothered. It’s not what you think.” He hoped he sounded sincere. “It’s you and it’s fine.” He squeezed his eyes shut not sure how to fix it. “Anyway, I put the coffee on,” he blurted out then demanded, “drink it.”

  
Levi quickly left the room looking for refuge in his bedroom. He changed clothes and due to embarrassment he wanted to stay in there longer but he heard the tea kettle whistle. When he went out into the living room again Erwin wasn’t there. Levi thought he was back in the bathroom and, relieved, went to the kitchen only to find Erwin removing the kettle from the heat.

  
“Thanks,” Levi said when Erwin noticed him. He went about his tea making and Erwin went back to his coffee he had left on the table.

  
“Did you hear from Kenny?” Erwin asked.

  
“Yeah.” Levi was trying to maintain composure and act like normal, like before he saw Erwin half naked. “What did he tell you?”

  
“I’m to escort you to Uri’s.” Erwin confirmed and Levi nodded. “I know it’s not what you want but I think it’s for the best too. At least, for a while.”

  
“Will you be staying too?” Levi asked.

  
“I am your bodyguard. Unless you don’t want me to. Or perhaps you want another guard?”

  
Levi guessed Erwin thought he wanted a change because of their earlier encounter and Erwin’s worry about is arm and wanting to reassure him he simply and coolly answered, “No, you’ll do.”

  
“Your confidence is what keeps me going,” Erwin joked. “I have to stop by my place to get some things first.”

  
“Ok. I’ll go too,” Levi decided.

  
“Of course, we go everywhere together.”

  
After breakfast and after Levi packed a few belongings, they went to Erwin’s apartment. It was a red brick that was once an office building that had obviously been converted some time ago as it didn’t have any of the modern touches like the newer converted buildings contained. It was a large studio apartment and looked as Levi imagined. It was clean, no walls to distinguish rooms and contained the basic furniture.

  
“Have a seat,” Erwin offered. “I’ll only take a few minutes.”

  
He went to one of several large storage lockers that were now used as closet space and pulled out several items of clothing and threw them in a duffle bag. He shuffled through other storage compartments searching and grabbing things he needed. Levi sat and watched him while also scanning the apartment. There was a punching bag hanging toward the back and several other exercise machines and equipment. Levi imagined a one-armed Erwin using the bag and equipment and his mind immediately flashed to Erwin dripping wet that morning then to Erwin in the shower so quick that he felt a tinge of blush. He felt his phone vibrate and welcomed the distraction as his thoughts were getting dangerous.

  
“How are you?” Uri asked after Levi greeted the caller.

  
“I’m okay,” Levi returned.

  
“Good. You’re coming today, right?”

  
“Yeah,” he sighed.

  
“I know you don’t like it, Levi, but it’s what’s best,” Uri said. “It’s not so bad. Kenny makes sure to take care of everything and you hardly have to see him.”

  
Levi knew Uri was trying to cheer him up with light banter against Kenny. He always thought Uri spoke wisely and carefully. He would listen to Uri even more than his uncle Kenny.

  
“Okay, let’s go,” Erwin stated. Then added in a whisper, “Sorry,” when he realized Levi was on the phone.

  
“Uri, we’re ready to go. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

  
“Be safe.”

  
“Uri,” Levi said gently, “thank you.”

  
Erwin had never heard Levi be so soft and kind as he was just then. He wondered why he was like that to only Uri. When Levi hung up he began. “I didn’t know you were on the phone, sorry. But I just got the call. The car is waiting down stairs.”

  
They didn’t know the exact location that they were going. Kenny kept Uri’s whereabouts well-hidden and only entrusted that information to a select few that he really felt he could trust; Uri’s and Kenny’s own bodyguard and driver. The only thing they knew was that it was several hours outside the city.

  
Levi was silent during most of the ride and he constantly stared at the window. Erwin knew he was in his thoughts and though he wanted to offer comfort he didn’t know the words that would best do that. It was evening when they arrived. When Uri greeted them, Levi, Erwin noticed, was extremely respectful to the older man. He didn’t have the usual rudeness or sour tone he took with everyone else.

  
“You’ve grown,” Uri said on seeing him.

  
“Uri,” Levi said gently. Uri smiled at him and Erwin was curious as to how these two became this way. “It’s because of my stupid uncle that I haven’t been able to see you.”

  
Uri laughed, “Kenny is troublesome,” he admitted. “Is this your bodyguard?”

  
“Yeah. Kenny got an outsider. He’s Erwin.”

  
“You’re as welcomed as Levi,” Uri greeted Erwin.

  
“Thank you. Sorry for imposing on you,” Erwin returned.

  
“Not at all. As long as Levi is safe that’s all that matters. But I am surprised Kenny hired an outsider.”

  
They sat to dinner and his guests informed him of all the things that happened in greater detail that led to Levi needing to be in hiding. “Your uncle never told me all that,” Uri said surprised.

  
“He probably didn’t want you to worry,” Levi offered.

  
“Of course I’ll worry about you.”

  
“That’s why you’re my favorite uncle.” There was that nice, though playful, tone from Levi again.

  
“Don’t say that to Kenny, he’ll be bothered,” Uri warned.

  
“He was.” Levi chuckled. “I don’t think he’s really that bothered by it. He just likes to make a lot of noise.”

  
“Your uncle cares for you more than you think, Levi. Look at all he’s done for you.”

  
“You’re right. I’m sorry, Uri.”

  
“Is everything alright?” Uri asked Erwin who watched the exchange.

  
Erwin looked at him. “How do you do that?”

  
Uri furrowed his brows confused. “Do what?”

  
“Levi’s so nice with you. How do you get him to do that?”

  
Levi laughed contemptuously. “This jerk.”

  
“See?” Erwin pointed out, unfazed by Levi.

  
Uri chuckled at the two. “You just need to be patient with him. He has his own way of dealing with things.”

  
“Yeah by being a brat,” they heard from the doorway. They all turned toward the voice’s direction.

  
“What are doing here, Kenny?” Levi asked.

  
“I wanted to check on you.” He took the seat near Uri.

  
“Really?” Levi doubted. “Not because it’s an opportunity to see Uri?” Kenny didn’t confirm the claim but didn’t argue against it either. “Do you see, Uncle Uri?” Levi teased his uncle.

  
“You like this uncle so much you can stay here permanently,” Kenny threatened.

  
“Kenny is the mean uncle,” Levi retorted.

  
“Okay, you two,” Uri interrupted. He smiled at Kenny. “Do you want dinner?”

  
“No, I ate before I left the city.”

  
Erwin saw how Uri handled the uncle and nephew easily. He radiated a rare kindness, a gentleness, that even those two wouldn’t dare disturb.

  
When they finished dinner Levi and Uri shared tea and caught up on life. Uri wanted to know, wanted reassurance, that everything was fine with him. Kenny used that opportunity to speak with Erwin alone.

  
“How was the drive? Were there any problems?”

  
“No, everything was fine.”

  
“How’s Levi? Is he holding up alright?”

  
Erwin could see his concern. “Yeah. He understands.”

  
“Good.” Kenny looked at where Uri and Levi were sitting and chatting.

  
Erwin was curious about their relationship. “Why is Levi so attached to Uri?”

  
Kenny returned his attention to Erwin and sighed. “When Levi was little he was kidnapped by a rival family. Uri’s family.” Kenny looked pass Erwin searching his thoughts. “Uri didn’t like the Mafia life. When he learned of Levi, a child, being kidnapped he didn’t want to be a part of it. He helped Levi. He didn’t let the others do any harm and when he had the opportunity he helped Levi escape.” Kenny looked as broken by it as if it just happened. “The night Uri brought Levi home must have been terrifying. He risked his life for Levi. His family saw his actions as betrayal and bringing Levi to our family himself was jeopardizing his life. I treated him horribly,” Kenny paused as the old guilt washed over his face. “Levi wouldn’t leave Uri for a long time. When I learned of what happened I promised Uri I would protect him. My thanks for protecting Levi and out of guilt. I hated myself for the way I treated Uri during that time but he forgave me. He said it made us even for what his family did to Levi. He carried that blame and punishment and he was innocent.” Kenny went silent a moment then lightly laughed. “Uri is a better uncle than I ever was, so I’m not too bothered when Levi prefers him.” Kenny’s eyes were back at the other two. “Uri’s here because I’m protecting him and he can leave if he wanted but, honestly, if he tried I would lock him in this room.” Once again Kenny took a moment before adding, “They took my nephew but I stole their son. It might look like he needs me, but I need him.”

  
Erwin was surprised by Kenny’s honest words and the shocking history they share. It must have been evident on his face because Kenny came back from his musings. “So, that’s the story,” he said casually trying to lighten the atmosphere. “And now Levi needs a constant babysitter,” he laughed and Erwin smiled.

  
“What are you saying about me?” Levi asked from across the room. He narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

  
“Nothing. We’re just discussing your safety,” Kenny covered.

  
“Hmm,” Levi returned doubtfully. “Uncle Uri wouldn’t lie to me.”

  
Kenny stood and crossed the room. “Alright, you little-” He said impatiently yet calmly, playful yet stern.

  
“Hey,” Uri interjected. “Levi has been through a lot lately, leave him alone. I know just how long that drive can be and it’s getting late, so let’s all go to bed.” Levi grinned at Kenny as a means of rubbing it in that Uri took his side. “There’s only one extra room, so I hope you two won’t be uncomfortable sharing,” Uri said to Levi and Erwin.

  
Levi still being bratty to his uncle asked, “Kenny, does this mean you’re sleeping on the couch?”

  
He got a smirk from Kenny and saw a small smile cross Uri’s lips. Neither said anything and Levi, not able to hide his impish smile, added, “You dirty old man.”

  
Erwin grabbed him gently by the arm, “Come on. Leave them alone.” Erwin guessed the extent of Kenny and Uri’s relationship even before the story he just heard but Kenny’s expressions while relating their history was very telling to the exact depth. He knew Levi didn’t disapprove and was only teasing but he still felt he should stop him before he took it too far.

  
Before separating for the evening, Kenny stopped Levi a moment. “Your precious Uncle Uri is mine for tonight.”

  
Levi, surprised by his uncle’s rare behavior, watched him return to Uri’s side wrapping an arm around the other’s waist and placing a gentle hand at his hip. They walked off and Levi joined Erwin who was waiting.

  
“Is everything alright?” His companion asked.

  
“Yeah,” he returned and added lowly, more as a thought spoken out loud, “I never would have taken Kenny to be the jealous type.”

  
Erwin didn’t bother to ask what made him say that and they went to their room. It was an average sized, basic room. There was a small desk under the only window, some shelving, a chest of drawers, and a double bed. There wasn’t much furniture but the room wasn’t big enough for more than it had. What Levi also noticed was that other than the bed there was only the floor to sleep on and Erwin must have been thinking the same.

  
“I can sleep on the floor,” he volunteered.

  
Levi knew how uncomfortable the floor would be and though he knew Erwin’s stump didn’t cause him discomfort he still thought that would only add to sleepless nights. “I would offer to sleep on the floor,“ Levi said, “but it’s not comfortable.”

  
“I understand. That’s why I’ll take the floor.”

  
“No doofus,” Levi explained, “I’m saying we can share the bed. It’s big enough.”

  
“Are you okay with that?” Erwin asked unsure.

  
“Yeah. Unless you hate being in the same bed with me?” He eyed his bodyguard.

  
“No,” Erwin simply replied.

  
They began putting things away and preparing for the night when Levi opened a door in the room. “Oh, it’s a bathroom,” he informed.

  
Erwin, from across the room, responded, “I thought it was a closet.”

  
“Me too. It’s small,” Levi said, inspecting the tiny bathroom that was barely big enough for its standing shower, which took up most of the space. “Really small.”

  
“As long as it functions,” Erwin said.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Levi used the small bathroom first and was already in bed when Erwin emerged from the bathroom for bed. He pulled the covers back, hesitating.

  
“You sure it’s okay?”

  
“If you’re so bothered we’ll sleep back to back. Just hurry up, you’re letting the cold air in.” Erwin switched off the light and got into bed turning to have his back toward Levi. “Just don’t cross the middle and we should be fine,” Levi added also turning to his side.

  
They laid in quiet darkness. Levi stared into the dark that faced the bathroom door and he knew the other was as wide awake as himself. His mind drifted to the other people in the house and of how and what they were doing. He knew his uncle was doing unimaginable things to Uri and his mind flowed to the morning scene of Erwin’s wet, half naked body. Now that body was lying next to him. Levi adjusted his position and his left arm and realized their arrangement forced Erwin to lay on his right arm.

  
“Do you want to switch sides?” Levi asked lowly.

  
“Are you uncomfortable?” Erwin asked sounding as wide awake as Levi guessed.

  
“No, but, your arm,” Levi stammered out. He didn’t want to offend Erwin.

  
“I’m fine.” Erwin’s tone was firm.

  
“Sorry,” Levi returned in a whisper.

  
“I’m sorry,” Erwin rejoined. “It doesn’t hurt. But thank you.”

  
Levi waited a moment before speaking again. “Do you think Uri is okay with Kenny?”

  
“That’s a strange question to ask now?” Erwin began. “He didn’t seem against Kenny’s advances earlier.”

  
“No, not what they’re doing now,” Levi corrected, trying to force out images that entered his mind. “I mean in general. From an outsider’s view.”

  
Erwin wanted to answer honestly and after thinking of the talk with Kenny earlier he replied, “I think it will be okay.”

  
“Me too.”

  
They went silent and Levi didn’t realize how tired he was until the next morning when he woke up. He was surprised by how quickly he had fallen asleep after feeling restless just before. The bed was warm and comfortable as the curtains shielded the early morning sunshine from entering the room but offered a softness that allowed Levi to make out his surroundings. The memory of where he was and why he was there hit instantly followed by the shocking sight of Erwin’s sleeping face directly in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi wasn’t sure when they turned toward each other but both had made their way to the center of the bed. Levi looked over at the sleeping man. It was quite a handsome face, Levi had to admit, he had always thought so. The other seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Levi didn’t want to disturb that but he also didn’t want Erwin to wake up and find him so close, especially since he seemed bothered by them sharing a bed. Levi was still debating on how best to get out of bed without disturbing him when Erwin stirred.

  
“Morning.” His voice was raspy from sleep.

  
“Morning,” Levi repeated. “Sorry. I wanted to move but I didn’t want to wake you.”

  
“It’s fine,” Erwin yawned out. “But I guess you don’t remember.”

  
“Remember what?” Levi, in his worry, panicked wondering if he did something to Erwin in his sleep. Did he subconsciously act on his naughty thoughts while in a deep sleep state?

  
“I was woken up last night by you sleeping in the fetus position breathing hot air on my back,” Erwin said. “By the way, how do you breathe with your head under the covers? It seems so uncomfortable. And hot.”

  
Levi was so embarrassed. He buried his head in the pillow. “Sorry,” he mumbled from the pillow.

  
“It’s okay. You must have been really cold though. Did you wake up alright?”

  
Levi recalled how warm it felt when he first woke up but now he was feeling overheated from the embarrassment. “Yeah.”

  
Levi got out of bed and made use of the bathroom first. He planned to take a long time hoping some of the embarrassment would disappear but knowing that Erwin would be there waiting regardless of how long he took he tried to hurry. The quicker he finished, he realized, the quicker he would get out of that room and away from Erwin, too. When he exited the bathroom, he found Erwin sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his phone with a look of concern.

  
“The bathroom is all yours,” he announced.

  
Erwin looked up from his phone. “Oh, thanks.”

  
“Uh,” Levi began as Erwin went toward the bathroom, “sorry again for last night.”

  
Erwin repeated that he need not worry and Levi left the room. He went into the kitchen finding Uri preparing breakfast.

  
“That’s a lot of food,” he commented on the feast before him.

  
“There are a lot of people to feed. You, Erwin, Kenny, the bodyguards and drivers.” He seemed happy. “I haven’t been around so many people in a long time.”

  
“Don’t you hate hiding?” Levi asked. It wasn’t his intention to ruin Uri’s mood but he wanted his honest thoughts and feelings.

  
Uri paused before speaking. “I understand why I have to be kept away and protected. And if being hidden means I get to stay near Kenny then I’m fine with it.”

  
Levi didn’t know what to say. He was learning so much about the depth of Uri’s and Kenny’s relationship and exactly how much they mean to each other. He then asked Uri, “What is it that you like about Kenny? You don’t like the Mafia life and your character isn’t suited to it either, so why Kenny?”

  
Uri smiled. “I don’t know either. It just happened. I had heard about Kenny before I ever met him. He was always spoken of with great fear, as a force to be reckoned with within the Mafia circle. But I couldn’t stand by and watch something happen to a child. I knew what I would be facing when I decided to go to Kenny’s house. It wasn’t easy but afterward Kenny was so regretful. I got to see another side of him. Our relationship just happened when we weren’t paying attention.” Uri spoke in a sort of state of reverie. “It evolved and we went with the flow. You may see him as a mean uncle or cruel mafia boss but I’ve seen him as he really is beyond those roles. Anyway,” he said trying to get back to the topic, “to answer your questions, do I hate hiding and not having freedom? Sometimes. Do I regret choosing Kenny? No. I’m still alive today able to live a peaceful life and I get to be by his side.”

  
Levi saw the expression on his face as he spoke. It was so gentle. Levi didn’t hate his uncle despite the disrespectful way he teases him but if Kenny ever hurt Uri he knew he could hate Kenny. But Levi also knew Kenny would never do that, not to Uri. The atmosphere had taken a serious mood and Levi wanted to lighten it. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s Kenny?”

  
Uri laughed. “Come on, let’s take this to the table.”

  
When they entered the dining room Kenny and Erwin were already sitting and discussing something but quickly changed topic on seeing them. Uri placed the food down and took the seat next to Kenny, who, thinking he was speaking low enough, was heard asking him, “Is your body okay? You shouldn’t be moving so much.”

  
Uri blushed and trying to brush the other off reassured him he was fine and that if he was that worried he shouldn’t be so demanding of his body. Kenny’s defense for his eager lustful actions was because he didn’t see Uri enough and the two continued to flirt in what they believed to be whispers.

  
At the things they said to each other Erwin raised his eyebrows, shocked, and both he and Levi looked down or away at something else. Levi, desperately wanting to change the subject, spoke first, loudly asking, “What about the others?”

  
“They woke up early, so they’re eating already,” Uri said.

  
“Should I be eating with them?” Erwin asked. He almost forgot his place as hired help.

  
“No,” Uri answered. “You’re a guest here.”

  
“But I’m a bodyguard too.” He looked to Kenny for his command.

  
Kenny shifted. “What do you want me to say? It’s his house.” Kenny obviously didn’t care as he began to eat his food.

  
“But you hired him,” Uri returned.

  
“He’s Levi’s bodyguard,” Kenny said after a bite.

  
“It’s Uri’s house,” Levi added also starting on the food and further throwing Erwin in a loop.

  
“These two,” Uri began while eyeing them. He turned to Erwin, “You’re a guest here. If they didn’t want you here they would have made it clear. Please enjoy your breakfast comfortably.”

  
“Thank you,” he returned and began to eat as well.

  
In the afternoon, Kenny and Uri went out for a while taking Uri’s driver and Kenny’s bodyguard. Erwin joined Uri’s bodyguard and Kenny’s driver in a training session. Levi knew there would be some wonders from the other two as to how well he trained with one arm but Levi knew he would have no problem keeping up with them. Meanwhile, Levi used his spare time to think things over. He wondered if he should stay with Uri or hide somewhere else. Be left alone with a bodyguard and a driver and to never see anyone, waiting for phone calls or special occasions to receive a visit. It sounded safe but so sad. It may be a livable existence for Uri but Levi didn’t believe he could do it for long. Just him and Erwin stuck in the house day after day. He had to admit there was a slight appeal to that fact but even so, not enough to be kept locked up. The other consideration was to stay away for a short but elongated period of time. But the amount of time could be anything. Half a year, one year, longer. The unknown amount of time was what prevented him from agreeing right away. What if he became too at ease from such a life style? Or what if Kenny saw how much easier it is and decided to keep him there for good? What if Erwin refused the task? There were too many factors and what ifs and all seemed negative.

  
It was early evening when his uncles returned from their outing proclaiming they bought items for the evening's dinner. A banquet of barbecue was bought for everyone and several bottles of different kinds of alcohol to help ease and relax them all into the night. Levi helped Uri with preparations and while he was moving about he overheard bits of a conversation between Kenny and Erwin.

  
“Being out here, this far away from the city, I don’t know just how serious it is,” Kenny was heard saying.

  
“Do you think it’s possible this far away from the city? The purpose for this location is the secluded distance,” Erwin returned.

  
“I don’t know,” Kenny admitted. “I could just be overthinking things or just being overprotective but we still need to be on guard regardless. It may be nothing so don’t mention anything.”

  
“Understood,” Erwin said.

  
Levi went back to Uri trying to make sense of the conversation. It was possible one of their rivals had found out their hideout. It would make sense by what Erwin said about their location. But Kenny didn’t seem too worried by any of it. His thoughts were interrupted by Uri asking him to get something from the refrigerator.

  
As he shut the fridge door Kenny entered loudly. “Are you ready to start?”

  
“Yeah,” Uri said. “Take this.” And their relaxing evening began.

  
There was lots of food, drinking, and laughing. The guards and drivers were allowed to relax and partake freely in the evening’s pleasure. Based on his uncle’s ease Levi figured everything was fine. To have him let the guards relax made it evident and Uri looked so happy to be among people Levi didn’t want to bring him down with worries, so Levi decided to not hold back either.

  
The drinking went on until late night and by midnight Uri was passed out on the couch leaning on Kenny. The guards were allowed to retire early as Kenny called it a night. He slowly moved and lifted Uri off the couch to take him to bed.

  
“Let him sleep tonight,” Levi teased.

  
Kenny knew what he was alluding to but only glared at him. Levi could see he wanted to say something back but didn’t want to wake the man in his arms.

  
Levi and Erwin also retired for the evening. Like the previous night, Levi made use of the bathroom and was already in bed when Erwin finished. He had been going through his phone when Erwin pulled back the sheets declaring, “Try to control yourself tonight, Levi. If you get cold just let me know, I’ll warm you up.”

  
Erwin winked as he said his last words but clearly meant it to be a joke, Levi knew. “Ha ha,” Levi returned, adjusting to lie under the covers. “You wish.”

  
Erwin was getting in bed as he rejoined, “I already have you in bed, so…”

  
“Oh, you’re full of jokes tonight, huh?” Levi smiled at him. The alcohol must have made them more relaxed to joke with each other, he thought. “I’m not that easy to seduce.”

  
Erwin had originally laid down as they agreed the night before, back to back, but turned to face Levi. “I don’t think you’re easy to seduce but I definitely could.”

  
“Oh?” Levi asked surprised by his confidence. “Really?”

  
Erwin drew nearer, further surprising Levi, and the latter pulled back from shock. This did not deter Erwin who continued to close in on Levi. His voice was low as he warned, “I’ll kiss you.”

  
He seemed to be waiting for permission or refusal but Levi couldn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Erwin leaned in but unlike Levi expected it was toward his neck but he made no contact and Levi realized the other was adjusting his body to be even closer. With little difficulty, due to one arm, he was over Levi and when he raised his head again they were face to face. Contrary to his earlier statement Levi easily and willingly spread his legs for Erwin to go between.

  
Erwin drew his face closer and, surprising Levi again, he pecked him on the cheek just barely touching the corner of his lips. Erwin backed up to see a stunned Levi and waited for a definitive reaction, either good or bad. On not receiving one, he pecked Levi fully on the lips and when that still didn’t draw a reaction from him Erwin pressed their mouths together. This time it lasted longer. He finally received a surprisingly welcoming reaction from Levi when his mouth reciprocated, pressing back against his lips, and wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck. On doing so, Erwin presented his tongue and Levi sucked it hungrily. This began a heated kissing session. Neither could get enough and when the need for breathing arose Erwin kissed Levi’s cheeks, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach but always impatiently returned to his mouth.

  
Their breaths were heavy and it was hot. But Levi didn’t care. Everywhere Erwin’s wet tongue touched felt cool and that simple sensation was exciting. Enticing. Another obvious feeling was hard to ignore because it was hard. Levi felt just how big Erwin is and knowing that Erwin had this reaction because of him was tempting. It excited Levi and his body reacted to it too. Erwin began to move against Levi’s body, rubbing, and Levi caught his breath calming his participation in their actions.

  
“Are you okay?” Erwin asked in a breathless whisper.

  
Levi swallowed hard. A thought crossed his mind and the possible outcome scared him. If Erwin was doing this for any other reason Levi couldn’t take it. “Are you drunk?” He asked.

  
Erwin looked at him while taking a needed breath. “Are you drunk?”

  
“That’s not an answer.”

  
Erwin never looked away from Levi’s eyes. He wanted the other to know without a doubt his thoughts. “This is exactly why I was worried about sharing a bed with you. The drinks wouldn’t have made a difference.” He leaned in kissing Levi’s cheek, “We would have ended it up here either way.”

  
Levi now understood Erwin’s tense reaction to sleeping together and why Erwin was currently on top of him. It turned him on more and he admitted his own actions were not due to the alcohol either.

  
Erwin crashed their mouths together and Levi wiggled underneath him to create friction between their bodies. Erwin began to move his hips again and Levi pulled him closer. Gasps and small moans were shared for a short time before Levi was coming in his pajama pants.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Levi awoke to an empty bed. He didn’t hear any noise from the bathroom and figured Erwin had gone out already. Levi wondered why he woke up alone. Worried if Erwin regretted what happened between them. Wondered if it was the alcohol after all. These and other such thoughts were passing through Levi’s mind.

  
He readied for the day then went out the room and followed the sounds coming from the dining room. It was noisy and boisterous, mostly from Kenny, and he could hear Uri laughing.

  
“Oh, you’re finally awake,” Uri said on his entering the room.

  
“Did you drink too much last night?” Kenny asked.

  
“No,” he answered. He couldn’t help it but his eyes went directly to Erwin.

  
He was relieved to see the man look at him and smile. It was a devilishly handsome smile that sent a thump to Levi’s heart and a twitch to his penis. He sat down to help calm himself and help hide himself.

  
“You should have some breakfast,” Uri suggested.

  
“Yeah,” Kenny agreed. “We’re going out today, so eat something.”

  
“Out?” Levi asked. He instantly recalled the things he overheard Kenny saying the day before. “Is it okay?”

  
Kenny, though not knowing that Levi overheard him, still understood his question and need to be wary. “It should be fine. We have three bodyguards.”

  
Their destination was a neighboring bustling seaport town that was currently having an annual festival. Levi was surprised Kenny put time and thought into learning of the festival, having never considered Kenny to be a romantic, and applauded his ability to come up with a good date for Uri, though he didn’t say it out loud. He also wouldn’t admit that he looked forward to it as well.

  
He didn’t have a chance to speak with Erwin that morning or during the ride. He didn’t want to bring up such a topic in front of others. Kenny and Uri were in one car with Uri’s driver and Kenny’s bodyguard and Levi and Erwin were in another with Kenny’s driver and Uri’s bodyguard. He desperately wanted to ask Erwin why he was gone in the morning. Erwin didn’t seem to regret what they had done but Levi was still bothered by not knowing. At one point Erwin was on his phone and Levi thought he could use that as an opening but on second thought it seemed like a bad way to bring it up. As if he was trying too hard. His doubts were eased soon when he felt his phone vibrate. Retrieving it from his pocket he saw the familiar name on the screen: Erwin. He opened the message.

  
‘I’m sorry about this morning. Kenny called me out early. You were sound asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.’

  
Levi looked over at Erwin, who was already looking back at him as if awaiting a response, and nodded. He put his phone away and stared out the window. From just that he had relaxed himself from worries and doubts and could fully enjoy the trip. Sometime during the ride, he unconsciously placed a hand on the middle seat and felt something on his pinky finger. He turned to see Erwin had not only also placed his hand there but had hooked his pinky finger around Levi’s. It was a small action and not actual hand holding but Levi felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. They remained locked together that way for the rest of the drive.

  
Levi was a little saddened when they reached their destination. He wanted to bask in that small moment a little longer. However, he was forced to be happy with what was possible and regaled in the fact that they still had an entire ride back. When the notion that they could hold hands without being seen crossed his mind he felt ridiculous. He wasn’t a kid who just hit puberty, he usually wasn’t the type to care about these little things, and they had done much more than that the night before but these feelings were exciting and new. Something he hadn’t expected.

  
It was already afternoon and the festival was lively with crowds of people. There were stalls for games, food, arts and crafts, and the like. Their little party walked about the vicinity taking in the sights. They watched Kenny attempt a game and lose to Uri. Levi looked on as his mean mafia boss uncle accepted defeat easily by the other. He was gentler and Levi knew it was Uri’s influence. After trying the town’s proclaimed famous seafood, they walked along the dock of the seaboard. Kenny and Uri had gone ahead of them leaving Levi and Erwin to tail behind and the bodyguards and drivers were at a short distance to allow them all privacy. While all seemed well Levi had no idea that Erwin was not so at ease.

  
Erwin had been alarmed since earlier. He had been enjoying the festival and all it had to offer but his attention was captured by the constant presence of someone following their every move, someone he had never seen before. Initially, he thought it was mere coincidence. It was a festival with lots to do in a relatively small area so seeing and bumping into the same people repeatedly wasn’t unheard of. However, the character in question was everywhere they were though he blended in well. He partook in the festivities and seemed just like any other attendee. At one point, while they were gathered around one of the crafts stalls Erwin saw the man standing near but seemed to be interested in the craftsman’s abilities. Erwin looked over at the man and as he was about to look away he caught eyes with Kenny’s bodyguard who raised a brow and shifted his eyes quickly from the suspicious man and back to Erwin. Erwin nodded understanding he wasn’t the only one wary of the situation.

  
When they began walking down the dock he didn’t see the man. He wondered if had just been overly cautious but then it wouldn’t explain why the other bodyguard was also suspicious. They had walked along in silence but when they reached the part of the dock that was over the water a quick, heavy thud was heard and it was coming closer. They turned to see the man sprinting toward them full speed. How and when the man was able to approach them undetected was unknown but the urgency of the moment didn’t allow for those facts to currently be learned as the man was headed toward Levi. Before anyone could react quickly enough the man forcefully pushed Levi over the dock’s railing and into the water below then proceeded to run away.

  
“Follow him!” Erwin yelled before jumping into the water after Levi.

  
The area of the fall wasn’t too far from the shore and when Erwin resurfaced from the cold water he grabbed Levi and they managed to get back to land. Levi seemed physically unharmed by the incident but his attitude was significantly and understandably different. When they reached shore Kenny and Uri met them along with Uri’s bodyguard. After ensuring Levi was fine they informed them that the drivers were getting the cars and they were leaving immediately. Just then Kenny’s bodyguard came running up relating that the man had gotten away.

  
The ride home was a silent, somber, wet one. Levi refused to speak and to respect that Erwin didn’t press him to do so. It was late when they finally arrived back at the house. On arriving, Kenny checked on Levi again to which he grumpily answered he was going to shower.

  
“Levi,” Kenny called out again but the other kept walking away as Uri looked on with concern.

  
“I’ll check on him,” Erwin offered.

  
Kenny nodded. “I’m going to make some calls and handle this,” he returned with determination.

  
Erwin returned a single head nod then went to the bedroom where he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He tapped on the door but received no response. A moment later he heard the distinct thud sound of a bottle dropping on to the shower floor followed by a swear from Levi, still sounding just as upset as when the dock incident happened. Erwin checked the door finding it unlocked and entered.

  
Levi hadn’t heard anything over the running water and his mind wasn’t in its right place to get and keep his attention on anything at the moment. He received a sudden shock when he turned, facing away from the water, and saw Erwin standing behind him, completely naked. The scare of seeing someone in the shower while believing to be alone caused him to jump.

  
“Erwin, you scared the hell out of me.” He breathed out loudly. “What are you doing?”

  
“I fell into the water too.”

  
“You jumped, you idiot.” Levi said. He saw Erwin look at him up and down observing his body.

  
Erwin raised his hand to the level of Levi’s left upper rib area. He gently ran a finger over the area causing Levi to flinch. The bruise wasn’t big but it was quite noticeable as the dark purple color was in contrast with Levi’s naturally paler skin tone.

  
“Sorry,” Erwin apologized. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

  
Erwin kept ogling his body and Levi felt the heat rise on his cheeks as they burned with a blush. “No, I’m fine.” He sounded coy.

  
Erwin came even closer in the small, cramped shower. “Are you cold?” He asked in a low, coarse voice. He wrapped his arm around Levi. “I’ll warm you up.”

  
Levi allowed himself to lean into Erwin’s broad chest. He realized before that he had become soft and unlike his usual character but he didn’t care when he was able to be like this with Erwin.

  
The flowing water was warm but the heat of their skin to skin contact was hot. Erwin rubbed his back gently and bent to kiss his shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him.”

  
“It’s not your fault,” Levi whispered, dropping his head toward the right allowing for Erwin to kiss him more.

  
Erwin followed his lead leaving kisses along his neck and worked up over his jawline and finally to his lips. He kissed him long and deep.

  
Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin and pulled him down for more. Another heated kissing session began and Levi ran his hands over Erwin’s body. He brought them down to Erwin’s chest running them over his pecs and back up to his shoulders. On that Erwin pulled away.

  
“Does my arm bother you?” He looked more bothered than Levi ever felt.

  
Levi looked him in the eye then at his arm. He ran his hand along the arm and toward the curve of the stump. He brought his lips to the half arm and kissed it. “It doesn’t bother me,” he told the other honestly.

  
Erwin cupped Levi’s face gently as they basked in the intimate moment. But soon it wasn’t enough and their mouths were together again. Erwin pushed Levi up against the cool tile and took him in his hand stroking slowly. Levi returned the favor and they rubbed each other in pleasure. Erwin breathed warm and heavy into his neck as Levi leaned into his chest. The stroking became faster and Levi took Erwin’s lips again. The spraying water fell between their two bodies splashing around erratically wetting Erwin’s hair and running down his body just like Levi remembered from before. When Levi’s body began to shake with the anticipation of ejaculation Erwin spun him around adding kisses to his back while squeezing a handful of his butt.

  
“Do you want me, Levi?” Erwin asked, growled.

  
Levi didn’t know Erwin would be into talking during the act. Levi didn’t even know he liked the talking but Erwin’s voice and the way he said Levi’s name was as much a turn on as his actions and Levi responded by pressing forward against the cool tile and sticking out his butt. Levi was surprised by his own actions. He had never behaved this way before but Erwin made him want to be salacious, naughty.

  
Erwin rubbed himself between the offered cheeks. Just like Levi remembered Erwin felt big and a jolt surged to his penis. He was as hard as the other and he wanted to feel more. Suddenly Erwin pulled away and at his loss Levi turned to know why. The other reached over grabbing a bottle and handed it to Levi then held his hand out waiting for Levi to squeeze the contents out.

  
Levi eyed the product. “Where did you get this?”

  
“I found it in the cabinet. It’s safe to use,” Erwin explained. He kissed Levi’s temple trailing down to his cheek. “But if you rather, we don’t have to do anything,” he assured his partner. “I can just you use my hand if you want.” He continued leaving kisses along Levi’s face, jaw and neck. “Or my mouth.”

  
Erwin was temptation and Levi, though glad to know Erwin was so understanding, was still in the mood and felt relieved they had something to use for lubrication. He poured the lubricant into the other’s hand. Erwin first stroked Levi a few times then instructed him to turn around and proceeded to massage his butt. Again, Levi bent forward to offer Erwin better access to his body. With a finger, Erwin circled Levi’s hole caressing the anus. Levi let out little moans of desperate anticipation but Erwin waited. He circled it several more times then tapped his finger against it feeling Levi squeeze and slacken his hole with his actions. Believing his body to be ready for what was to come, Erwin entered a finger into Levi’s tight yet soft hole. It was warm and compliant and as it accepted the penetration Erwin added another finger. He fingered and stretched Levi but not wanting him to lose his yearning due to the prolonged preparations, he used his voice where his hands couldn’t be.

  
“Touch yourself, Levi,” he instructed. “Slow.”

  
Levi obeyed. He took himself in hand and stroked slowly eventually finding a good flow with Erwin’s movements.

  
“Don’t come yet,” Erwin whispered right in his ear. “Not without me.”

  
Levi reached behind, not caring about the pressure his forehead was feeling against the hard tile, and clasped Erwin’s hard phallus to stroke him as well. This surprised Erwin and no longer able to wait he removed his fingers from inside Levi. He positioned himself better behind the other and wrapped his hand around Levi’s neck guiding him to lift his head back and kissed him deeply.

  
“Tell me if you need to stop,” Erwin said afterward.

  
Levi rested his forehead against his arms that were placed on the tile for leverage awaiting Erwin’s next move. He felt the other’s tip poke his hole and with some difficulty and pain Erwin pushed in carefully, pausing when necessary. Levi groaned at the pain and moaned at the pleasure when Erwin was fully inside. Erwin rubbed his back and caressed his body being careful of the bruised area. He began to move though the thrusts weren’t as strong since the space the small shower offered wasn’t enough to fully pull out and push in continuously. The short thrusts were still good and Levi felt better that his body didn’t have to keep adjusting to Erwin’s size and thickness since he had to constantly stay deep in him allowing his body to keep the shape of the other.

  
Erwin liked the warmth and tightness and was ready to come quickly but he didn’t want to without Levi. He wanted Levi to feel good. He used his hand to stroke Levi matching his thrusts. When he felt Levi’s body soften around him a little Erwin placed his hand on his lower back for stability and guidance attempting to make them both feel good with such short thrusts. As he felt the feeling build up he wrapped his arm around Levi’s body lifting him a little to push harder in to him. Levi placed a hand on the wall and an arm around Erwin’s neck for leverage as Erwin rammed in repeatedly and as much as it caused discomfort Levi found pleasure in the pain and felt himself ready to release.


	7. Chapter 7

A mix of water and cum ran down the drain as Levi rested against the wall and Erwin hovered over him trying to catch his own breath. Levi’s legs trembled slightly and he could hear Erwin’s breathing near his ear as close as he had just heard his low groans of pleasure from release just moments ago. The shower water was no longer as hot, so Erwin grabbed a washcloth and began lathering it with soap. He cleaned Levi’s back as it was closest then proceeded to wash his total body being careful of his bruise and especially careful of his butt. After quickly washing himself, he shut off the water and reached for the towels. With water still dripping down his own body, Erwin dried off Levi’s hair and body meticulously ensuring there was no water remaining. When Levi was dry, Erwin, as best he could, wrapped the towel around Levi for warmth then he ran a towel roughly over himself to get rid of any droplets.

All this had been done in silence but as Erwin tossed the towel onto the small sink he asked, “Do you regret it or was I not good?”

He was relieved when he heard Levi laugh at him. “My body feels sore, you idiot,” he returned.

Erwin smiled. “You’re only nice to me when we’re close.” He went nearer to Levi as he spoke. “Do you want me carry you to bed?” He teased.

Levi smiled at his tenacity. “How are you going to do that?”

“I carried you in the shower,” Erwin reminded him.

Levi looked away from Erwin at the recollection of what they had just done, the exposed positions they had been in and at his own behavior. “That was different.”

“Uh-huh,” Erwin returned. He lifted Levi slightly off the ground letting the towel fall. He was just high enough to be face to face with the other who unabashedly maintained direct eye contact with him as he hobbled out of the steamed bathroom. Erwin placed Levi back on the floor once they were beside the bed. “See?”

Erwin pulled the bed covers back and motioned for Levi to get in. Levi stared at him. “What about pajamas?”

Erwin shook his head and went around the bed to pull back the covers on his side. “We don’t need them.” He smiled at Levi.

Sleep came quickly to Levi, the effect of the eventful day. The next morning, Levi was coming out from his slumber when he felt a shift of the bed. He looked over seeing Erwin rubbing his eyes. He continued watching the other wake up as Erwin breathed out heavily and brought his arm down while looking over.

“Good morning,” he smiled. It wasn’t his teasing smile but more natural and just as handsome.

“Morning,” Levi replied. He shifted further under the bedcovers trying to hide his stupid looking, gleeful smile.

“Are you cold?” Erwin asked also moving under the covers to hold him.

Levi was extremely warm but he didn’t tell Erwin for fear of him letting go. Levi wrapped an arm around the other in return and they laid hugging.

“You haven’t put any clothes on yet?” Erwin asked.

Levi could hear the smile he wore while asking. “Whose fault is that?”

Erwin laughed. “Aren’t you worried I’ll try something?” When Levi didn’t answer Erwin continued. “Unless that’s what you’ve been waiting for.”

“You wish,” Levi finally replied. But he tightened his grip on the other.

Erwin laughed again. He caressed Levi’s back with long strokes from his neck to his tailbone and repeated the action causing a tingle through Levi’s body. “How do you feel? Is your body okay?” His voice was soothing.

“I’m fine.” Levi assured him.

They laid together in that calm moment for as long as possible but reality soon hit and Erwin reminded him that they had to get up because Kenny and Uri were probably still worried about him. Forcing themselves out of bed they proceeded to dress. When both were ready they approached the door but just before opening it Erwin paused to block Levi from exiting. He turned around and bent down for a kiss then opened the door allowing Levi, who was again trying to hide his silly smile, to step out. When they entered the living room Uri and Kenny were sitting and having what Levi knew was tea. But more than the desire for tea Levi was more interested in Kenny’s solemn expression.

“How are you doing?” Kenny asked Levi on their entrance. His face changed momentarily to one of concern.

“I’m fine.”

“Really?” Uri looked as worried as Kenny. “Are you sure?”

Levi smiled. “It’s just a bruise. Nothing serious.”

Uri nodded, offering a smile but he didn’t seem any less at ease. During breakfast he paid special attention to Levi to which Kenny remarked that Uri should let Levi be.

“He’s a man already, Uri. He’s not that weak. If he says he’s fine, then he’s fine.”

Uri commented in return that he knew Levi was strong and that he knew that Levi would downplay an injury no matter how serious it actually is and that he wanted to help Levi any way he could.

Before Kenny could reply to Uri his phone rang. He looked at Levi as he fished out his phone and received an obnoxious grin. He rolled his eyes as he answered. When Levi returned to Uri he saw the other looking at him with a smile obviously enjoying watching the nephew tease the uncle.

After Kenny’s greeting of, “Yes,” there was silence as he listened to the person on the other side. “Are you sure?” They all heard him say next. Followed by, “I’m coming back today,” before hanging up.

At that last statement, Uri looked at him and Kenny announced they would be leaving to return to the city.

“Us too?” Levi asked, more worried about Uri’s solitude than his own safety.

“Yes,” Kenny answered. “All of us,” he looked at Uri as he spoke.

“What’s going on?” Uri asked.

“You have to come back to the city with us too. You’re not safe here anymore.” Uri looked confused by the what he was hearing. “We need to leave, quick,” Kenny said.

“But,” Uri hesitated. “I like it here. I thought this would be the house. Why do I have to go?”

Kenny looked torn by Uri’s sad expression. He went closer and lifted Uri’s gloomy face forcing the sad man to look up at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll find you another house, baby,” he said gently caressing the other’s chin with his thumb. “I promise. But I need you to come with me.” Kenny almost sounded like he was pleading. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Why me?” Uri was genuinely curious as he had been protected for years without incident. “Kenny, what’s going on?”

Kenny released him but hesitated before answering. “We know who’s behind the attacks on Levi,” he confessed. Levi was surprised and Erwin curious. “I’m sorry,” Kenny said to Uri then glanced over at Levi and back to the former.

Uri’s expression changed instantly almost as if he was scared. He looked at Levi as if he might cry. “I’m sorry, Levi. I’m so sorry.”

“Uri,” Levi said in that gentle way he only had with him. “Kenny?” Levi then called, confused.

Kenny took a breath. “It’s the Reiss family,” he admitted. “It’s Uri’s brother.”

“I’m sorry,” Uri repeated.

Levi understood him now. “No, you saved me.” He tried to reassure the broken man. “You protected me and now we protect you. Come on. Do what Kenny says.”

They all rushed about to quickly gather their belongings and be on the road as soon as possible. The last instructions Kenny gave before their departure was for the drivers and bodyguards to be diligent in their surveillance and for the second car to stay close behind. There was a need to stop only once at the gas station but the drive back to the city was, fortunately, uneventful, safe and quick.

They were able to get on the property through the front as security from Kenny’s soldiers was heightened and they secured the surrounding area. The Ackerman family home was in an uproar. Kenny went straight to his office to talk to his people after instructing others to room Uri and Levi and keep constant security on them both with Erwin to remain near Levi and Uri’s bodyguard to stay near him at all times. He declared no one was to leave the house and advised his soldiers that no one was to enter it and that any incident no matter how small was to be reported.

Levi wanted to talk to and console Uri but he was afraid of bringing up something bad with his mere presence. He recalled how sad and scared Uri had looked earlier. He still blamed himself and Levi didn’t know how to help him. That night Levi laid awake for hours with his incessant thoughts keeping him from sleeping. He, too, blamed himself.

Erwin knew this, he could see it in Levi. The man laid down for a long while staring at nothing with eyes glossed over but Erwin didn’t know how to help. There was nothing he could say that would change the way Levi was feeling. He crawled into bed and just held him. It was all Erwin could think of to help. They eventually both fell asleep with Erwin holding Levi through the night.

Levi awoke the next morning in Erwin’s embrace. He knew it was late morning by the shining sun that brought warmth into the room and there was Erwin, awake, still spooning him.

“How long have you been up?”

“Awhile.”

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Erwin answered without hesitation.

Levi appreciated Erwin’s caring, understanding attention. He never demanded, never blamed and Levi was grateful for that considerate nature that Erwin possessed. “Thank you.”

They silently dressed. In the dark quiet of the night they could be away from the dangers, they could be still, they could be together. When daybreak arrived, they are forced to see reality. When the day begins, they need to be careful. Levi found himself wishing night remained always and that they would never have to leave the bedroom. But wishing was futile and they were ready to go deal with what lie ahead.

As Erwin went to open the bedroom door Levi quickly shut it again and looked to the other. He saw Erwin’s confused face and pulled him down by tugging at his shirt. He brought their mouths together refusing to pull away too soon. He ran his tongue over Erwin’s lips until he separated them allowing Levi to explore him, feel him more. Levi pulled away noticing Erwin seemed pleased by the affection then pulled the door open.

They went into Kenny’s office. He seemed busy with work as there were several people in the office including Uri. When they entered, Kenny waved them in while still instructing several of his soldiers. The two men sat with Uri listening to what was being said. Kenny, looking tired, eventually joined them and disclosed what was known so far. He began by placing two black cell phones on the table and informing the recipients that their new numbers were already programmed in the phones then he proceeded to inform them that they had Levi’s apartment under surveillance from their side and it seemed to still be unknown to their enemies. Kenny suggested that Levi might actually be safer there since their enemies only know the family home. He continued by saying they would discuss the best time for transport and at that time security would be heightened.

After allowing Kenny to say all he needed, Uri stated a disagreeable offer. “I can’t just sit here doing nothing. I’m going to go back home and see what I can do.”

Kenny adamantly, almost angrily, refused the idea and professed to protect Uri. Levi joined with his uncle seconding the refusal and reminding Uri what could happen if he returned home.

“It’s my brother,” Uri reminded them. He took a moment before speaking again. “The day I brought Levi back was the day I was saved too. So, if I can help protect Levi then I will. Even if it means my life.”

“Everybody out,” Kenny directed, his voice a forced, straining calm. He continued to stare at Uri wide-eyed and when everyone was taking too long for his liking Kenny bellowed. “Leave!” It was loud, booming and angry.

Once everyone was out of the office Levi shut the door behind him but stayed in the hallway, ear to the door, listening.

“Come on,” Erwin urged. “Let’s leave them alone.”

“If Uri plans to leave I want to know,” Levi whispered, trying to excuse his current prying actions. “I owe him my life. I can’t let him go back.”

Erwin said no more letting the man be and Levi placed his ear back against the door. He heard shoes pacing the span of a short distance and knew it had to be Kenny.

“Uri,” Kenny began. “I won’t let you go back.” Levi could hear he was trying to be calm.

“It’s not your decision,” Uri protested. “When I brought Levi back years ago, I knew the consequences of coming to you and of returning home. If it means Levi’s safety and less burdens for you then I’ll go back.”

Levi heard a loud thud. Presumably, Kenny’s fist hitting a table. “Damn it, Uri. No.” He was no longer calm. “I’ll protect you. I’ll find you another house no matter how far or how much or how hard, I’ll protect you. You and Levi.” There was silence momentarily. Kenny continued no longer shouting, “I’ll send you where they can’t get to you and I won’t see you anymore. We won’t be together anymore.” He sounded distraught by his own words.

It was Uri this time who couldn’t be calm. “If we can’t be together than I would rather return to my family. It’s not worth it if you’re not there.” His voice wasn’t as loud as Kenny’s but just as determined and unwavering. “You’re going to send me away then leave me to rot alone. I can’t leave my way but you can throw me away?”

Levi heard Kenny go berserk. Things were being thrown around and there was yelling. “I am not throwing you away. I can’t protect you if I’m near you. They’ll keep finding you. I can’t be selfish. I love you.”

It was quiet before Uri spoke again, softly. “Then stay with me or let me go.”

Kenny was calmer in his response but still as firm. “I can’t let you go. Didn’t you hear me? Hear what I just said?”

“You mean that embarrassing confession you just said?” Uri returned. Levi could hear his lightened tone, an attempt to ease Kenny. “I heard how you can’t live without me.” He chuckled.

Kenny became putty when it came to Uri. He snickered. “That was you.”

“Then you should know, Kenny, I love you, too.”

After hearing their confessions Levi pushed away from the door wanting to give them privacy. Relieved that Uri wasn’t going back to his family home, he walked down the hall with Erwin by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

The crescent moon in the cloud covered night sky offered little light in the early morning darkness. Levi and Erwin sat in the back seat of the car awaiting the leave to be taken to Levi’s apartment. After much debate as to what would be the best time to transport they all agreed that night, though the most obvious time, was still the best as the dark offered yet another shield of defense in case the enemy was waiting and intending to ambush them.

  
Several of Kenny’s soldiers had been on constant surveillance of the apartment and were currently going another round of the neighborhood and building before giving word that all was clear. As they waited, Kenny reminded Levi of what to do or rather not to do. Levi was forbidden from leaving the apartment, he was not to be left alone and if they needed anything they were to call Kenny, who would arrange things for them. Levi, though already understanding all this, shook his head and let his uncle speak. He knew and understood that Kenny was worried and had his mind in many different places. Kenny couldn’t personally take him in case someone was watching the family house and he didn’t want to risk possibly being seen with Levi and tipping the enemy off.

  
Levi knew Kenny had even more worries concerning Uri. The suggestion of Uri staying with Levi had been mentioned and though it did seem safer Kenny quickly rejected the idea. Whether it was due to Kenny’s selfish desire of keeping Uri near him or his belief that though the family house wasn’t considered as safe as Levi’s unknown apartment he believed he could still protect Uri better in the house. That was another reason Kenny stayed behind. If the enemy saw Kenny they would know the areas and buildings to be suspicious of aside from the family house which endangered the safety of Levi’s apartment, if they knew he was out of the house then they would know Uri was alone and vulnerable despite Kenny’s men, and if they were to catch Kenny while out it would be all over for everyone he wanted to protect. It was safest for them all if Kenny just stayed behind.

  
There were two extra guards that would wait outside of Levi’s apartment to keep constant watch, one for day and one for night. They would also act as Levi’s and Erwin’s link to the outside world. During the transport, however, they along with several other soldiers were to convey them and while one stayed for guarding duty the others would only survey the neighborhood occasionally.

  
Kenny’s phone rang and after a gruff answer he hung up. “It’s clear,” he reported. He didn’t look pleased but Levi knew it was because of the overall situation. With a last but repeated instruction to Erwin about not allowing Levi to go out, the car was started and they were driven in to the dark. The ride was quiet allowing Levi time to think. His main worry was of course the impending conflicts and the safety of Uri and everyone involved, but also of just how long would this constant protection and surveying go on. How long would he be forced to stay indoors with only guards to speak with and only a glance out a window to view the world. While he understood the need for it all he hated being a prisoner in his own home.

  
They arrived at the apartment building shortly after without incident. Several more of Kenny’s men were already there who had been inspecting the building and surrounding area and a couple more in the apartment itself checking every room and closet looking for any sign of having been tampered with. When Levi and Erwin were escorted in to the apartment they were informed that all seemed fine and the night guard assured them that he would be downstairs if they needed anything and reminded them to keep their phones near to be reached at any given time. When all had been reported to Kenny his soldiers returned to the family house and the night guard left them to tend to his duty.

  
Levi stared around his apartment. It felt like a lot of time had passed and so much had happened since he had been there. His eyes felt heavy and his body weak, so he headed to his bedroom.

  
“I’m going to bed,” Levi informed. As he walked down the short hallway he stopped and turned around. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked Erwin, who still stood in the living room.

  
There was surprise on Erwin’s face. “Oh, yeah,” he agreed and followed the other.

  
Levi chuckled while he waited for Erwin. He understood that Erwin may have been concerned about the situation. That Erwin was most likely wondering if things would return to how they were before they went to stay at Uri’s place. That they returned to being merely client and bodyguard now that they were back to reality. After what passed between them Levi couldn’t go back, he didn’t want to. He knew that in their relationship beyond charge and guard but also as romantic interests that Erwin was the dominant one and Levi would use this time they had to let the other know where his desires stand regarding their relationship.

  
With the transport taking place so early in the morning and hardly any sleep prior to it Levi slept all day not waking until evening. Another day passed, he thought as he looked over to see Erwin’s sleeping face in the dark. “He must be exhausted, too,” Levi said to himself. He shuffled to get free from tangled covers and in the process stirring Erwin.

  
“What’s wrong?” He asked sleep still deep in his voice.

  
“Nothing. Sorry.” Levi answered. He freed himself from the bedcovers and went out to the bathroom. When he returned, he saw Erwin rubbing his eyes and sighing, trying to wake himself up. “I wonder if the night guard is out already,” Levi expressed as he turned on the bedside lamp and sitting on the bed facing Erwin.

  
“Yeah, they switched at six,” Erwin yawned his reply, never fully opening his eyes.

  
“How do you know?”

  
“I have to take the calls every time they switch. Every time there is a move.” Erwin, eyes still closed, held up four fingers, “Four times today,” he informed. “Two for a shift change and two for their break while Kenny’s men surveyed the neighborhood.”

  
Levi now understood why Erwin was so exhausted. He was forced to realize just how easy he had it as the one being protected and how much others had to struggle being the protectors. Feeling sorry for waking the tired man, Levi casually offered, “Do you want me to give you a blow job?”

  
“No, but let’s get some food,” Erwin returned nonchalantly. “I’m hung-” he cut off mid word jerking his head up, eyes wide. “What?”

  
“Ok,” Levi agreed. “Call the guard. We haven’t been here in almost a week and the fridge is empty. Tell him to bring us provisions,” Levi said while raising off the bed and heading toward the kitchen as he spoke.

The last he heard as he walked away was: “Wait, Levi,” in a hurried voice followed by, “damn.” Levi laughed to himself but still felt bad for now teasing the exhausted man.

  
They were watching television in the living room having what they could that hadn’t gone bad, tea and coffee, when Erwin’s phone rang more than an hour after initially calling for supplies. After ending the call, he shoved the phone in to his pocket. “The delivery is here. I’m going down to get it. Don’t leave the apartment and don’t open the door without checking who it is,” Erwin warned. He took hold of Levi and they walked the few steps from the couch to the door hand in hand. “Lock the door behind me,” he instructed before giving Levi a kiss, never letting go of his hand until needing to open the door, and finally releasing him, he walked out. Levi, finding himself once again giddy, locked the door and went back to the couch happily awaiting his return.

  
When ten minutes passed, Levi thought it was due to further instruction or the exchange of information. After twenty minutes, he began to worry. At thirty minutes, he knew something was wrong. Levi grabbed his phone and called Erwin. It rang several times then went to voicemail. He tried several more times and each time, each ring was upsetting and he became more worried. After an hour, Levi decided to break the rules and after locking the door behind him he went downstairs. He saw no one on the way down and no one of significance outside and he wasn’t sure where the guard on duty was. There was no sign of Erwin or of him ever being out there. Levi quickly went back in and locked himself inside his apartment. He tried calling Erwin’s phone again but received the same result. “You said all I had to do is call,” Levi yelled, upset and worried. “You’re supposed to be here.” He collapsed on to the couch where he stayed all night imagining scenarios, hoping, that Erwin needed to go somewhere and had his phone on silent or just forgot to charge it.

  
When the early morning sun shone into the living room Levi tried to call again but there was no difference. Levi messaged Kenny to relay what had happened and awaited a reply. He knew it wouldn’t be a good response and Kenny would be mad for his waiting so long to report Erwin’s disappearance as Levi knew too much time had already passed. A few minutes later he felt his phone vibrate and checking the screen it read: Erwin.

  
Relief and anger kicked in simultaneously as he quickly answered. “You assh-” He was cut off.

  
“Levi Ackerman.” He heard from the caller. The voice who knew his name was hoarse. It was a voice he didn’t recognize.

  
“That language and rude tone, you’ve grown up,” the voice continued. “Didn’t your uncle teach you any manners?” The man mocked. “Speaking of, your uncle has done some bad things.” There was a short pause before the man continued. “You just came back from a trip, didn’t you? Did you enjoy the swim?” Levi finally understood. “Now that he’s back, tell Uri to return home and we’ll call it even.”

  
The man who had kidnapped him as a child, Uri’s brother, was the owner of the voice on the phone and now had Erwin.

  
“Where is he?” Levi finally spoke.

  
“You can have him back when Uri returns. Unless you want to take his place. You or Uri, either is fine,” he said with what Levi knew was a smile on his lips. “Which will your uncle choose?” He taunted.

  
“Leave Erwin out of it. This is between us,” Levi tried to reason.

  
“That’s where you’re mistaken, little Levi, you brought him into it, your uncle brought him into it.”

  
Levi was furious. “What did you think would happen when you kidnapped Kenny’s nephew? That he would just let it go?”

  
“Kenny knows how it works. He should have been more careful. Then he took my betraying brother in retaliation and that doesn’t work for me. Uri knows how this works too, in the Mafia and in our family. Betrayal against the family means death.” There was another short pause then he added in a calmer, persuasive tone, “But if you want to take his place, save Uri and your one arm friend, I’ll accept it. I might even promise not to kill you.”

  
Levi swallowed hard. “Is Erwin okay?” As he asked he heard a loud knock at his apartment door.

  
“Open the door and find out for yourself.” Was the answer he received before the man hung up.

  
Levi quietly made the way toward the door to look out the peephole. Two men dressed in all black could be seen holding up a beaten Erwin. One was forcibly holding up his head by pulling his hair as he practically dangled in their hands. He had two dark, swollen eyes, a cut, busted lip and was bruised and bloodied. Levi was shaken by the sight and collapsed against the door allowing his presence to be known.

  
There was another knock at the door and Levi shakily reached for the lock turning the first of several until hearing the clack of it unlocking. From the other side of the door Levi heard Erwin with a worn and tired voice say, “No, don’t open the door,” followed by shuffling then a thump and Levi knew it was Erwin being beaten. He didn’t know what to do and only knew of one way to help Erwin, so he reached out for the second lock.

  
“Levi!” He then heard Erwin scream his name in the most gut-wrenching manner and he caught his breath as he heard another, even louder, thud. Levi could hear the men’s grunts released from the force they used to beat him and Erwin’s faint groans from the blows he was receiving. He looked out the peephole again to only see the two men as they kicked toward the ground and Levi realized the loud thud just seconds ago was Erwin’s body falling to the floor.

  
Tears puddled in Levi’s burning eyes blurring his vision but the image and sounds were branded into his mind. His phone buzzed again and it read Kenny. Levi answered in a whisper.

  
“What’s going on?” Kenny began quickly.

  
“They’re outside my door with Erwin. They’re going to kill him.” He was panicked and scared.

  
“Don’t open the door,” Kenny demanded. Suddenly, there was pounding at the door as they were trying to force it open. “We’re almost there, Levi,” he heard Kenny say.

  
There was such a commotion next. The old door busted from its hinges and after banging on it several more times the men pushed through and grabbed Levi. The last he heard was Kenny screaming his name and asking what was happening before the connection was forced to end by one of the men. And the last image he saw from the scene was of Erwin lying on the hallway floor, lifeless.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny and several of his soldiers rushed into the old apartment building as he ordered some to take the stairs and others the elevator to cover the building to seek anything or anyone who was suspicious. On reaching the top floor, Kenny turned to corner to find they were too late. Erwin was lying on the floor unconscious and Levi was nowhere to be seen. He instructed his men to check with neighbors and cameras from the area to retrieve any information. He and some others lifted Erwin to be taken back to the house.

  
When Erwin regained consciousness, light rain could be heard tapping the windows as the cloud coverage casted a dimness over the afternoon sky. He felt the warmth of the bed covers and his immediate belief was it being due to Levi lying next to him but the pain his body felt all over reminded him of what had passed. He then heard the door open and turned to see Uri enter.

  
“You’re awake. How do you feel?”

  
“Where’s Levi?” Erwin asked.

  
Uri looked at him saying nothing. He called out to one of the men outside in the hallway, “Call Kenny. Erwin’s awake.” The man left instantly on hearing the request. Uri thought it would be better for him to hear it from Kenny. “Don’t try to move too fast,” Uri suggested and he began to check Erwin’s bandages. “You’re covered in bruises but it looks like nothing’s broken. I did the best I could but you might want to go to the hospital, see a doctor.”

  
Erwin shook his head while rubbing his ribs. When Kenny arrived, he repeated the question. “Where’s Levi?”

  
“They took him,” Kenny replied honestly and solemnly. Erwin’s expression was one of anguish. He looked more hurt by the answer than by his injuries. “We’re doing everything to get him back,” Kenny assured him. “We’ve been in contact with Levi and he’s fine. For now,” Kenny admitted. “He wants me to choose, Levi or Uri.”

  
It was Kenny this time that was tormented. Erwin knew such a dilemma was an impossible choice for the man. “What’s being done?” He asked.

  
“We were able to track Levi’s phone to an unknown area. We’ve retrieved the phone but it’s not where they’re keeping him. But my men are still searching,” Kenny reassured him.

  
“Where did they find the phone?” Uri questioned, having not been privy to that information either.

  
“An old farm road about twenty miles outside of town. It’s a big rural area with lots of abandoned buildings that need to be searched.”

  
Uri paused with an expression showing he was thinking. “He couldn’t be that stupid,” he said. “Unless he has it planned.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Kenny was curious.

  
“There’s an old abandoned manufacturing building out there. It's used for the same acts you did with the building behind your house,” Uri answered, knowing well what happened behind those closed doors.

  
“How far out is it?” Kenny asked in a hurry.

  
“I’m not sure. I never went out there.”

  
Kenny took out his phone and pressed a few buttons. “Get everyone ready,” he simply ordered through the phone. “Uri, you stay here. Don’t argue. If you go they’ll get you. And I’m not letting them have you or Levi,” he said with resolve. “You’ll be safe here.”

  
Kenny rushed out of the room. Erwin pushed back the covers to get out of bed. Despite the pain and wincing he quickly grabbed a shirt and was soon following Kenny out.

  
“You haven’t fully recovered,” Uri stated uselessly as Erwin just kept going.

  
The sun had already set when the car went down the old dirt road making their search a little more difficult to the already gray, cloudy sky. Following the road, other than dilapidated structures that were once functioning buildings, mostly mills and barns, there was nothing else. There was no other sign that showed there had been human life around the area for some time.

  
The swelling in Erwin’s eyes had reduced some but he could see they passed structure after structure and with more impatience after they continued beyond the area where Levi’s phone had been tracked. They drove along several more miles as the sky grew darker. The road took on a double curve with trees along both sides making everything harder to see and after the curves the dense trees continued into forest. They drove over a hill and on reaching the bottom Kenny brought the car to a stop.

  
“I think that’s it,” he said.

  
Erwin couldn’t see well and tried to focus at the distance. “Where?” He asked. “Do you see someone?” As a military soldier and bodyguard panic was never an option but there was something in his voice even he couldn’t prevent or pretend to hide as anything other than that.

  
Kenny took out his phone to call his men who had been following in the cars behind and quickly devised a plan of attack. He instructed that no one was to rush in without orders as it endangered Levi. The main mission was to get Levi. From what Erwin could see he made out the silhouettes of three men crouching low using the thicket to conceal them. It was several long minutes before Kenny’s phone buzzed with a message telling that they had made it to the building undetected and were awaiting further orders. He messaged back as everyone in the car waited in silence then a moment later his phone buzzed again. After reading he informed the men’s belief that the building was in fact the one Levi was being held in by the dim lights illuminating inside. Kenny instructed them to wait for him while announcing in the car they were now going by foot to meet the others.

  
The trees covered them for most of the way but there was a bit of open field leading up to the building. Erwin knew it was suspicious to not have a run in with enemy. This was too easy. He found Kenny was of the same mind as they met up with the other men awaiting their arrival.

  
“Have you heard anything?” Kenny asked in a whisper. One returned there had been no commotion. “They must be expecting us,” Kenny said. He searched the immediate area surveying the building and possible entrances. “They’re waiting for us to enter and then it’s an ambush,” he declared.

  
“We could split and enter through both,” one of the soldiers, a tall, bulky built man, said.

  
“That’s an option and gives us the element of surprise,” Kenny agreed. Adding as more a second thought, “But could they be expecting that too?” It was silent among them and after a second look around Kenny’s next plan was introduced. “They’re waiting for us to enter, so let’s use the opportunity they’re giving us. With all his men inside let’s inspect the exterior to check if there’s another way to enter. For now, we stay together.”

  
The group slowly and silently began the walk around the building. There were several large windows but all at a high, out of reach height. One was broken but still offered no help to them and being extremely quiet near that window so as not to alarm the enemy they moved toward the back of the building. As suspected, the back entry was left unguarded and appeared to be just barely open as if inviting them inside. The front and back entrances were no longer options as the supposed element of surprise was not on their side but exactly how they were expected to enter. Kenny sent one of his men to inspect the door and the man crept up staying low stopping once to listen. He was able to get up to the door and carefully peeked inside. After a look he returned in the same stealthy manner.

  
“It’s a setup,” he notified. “None of the men are actively guarding the door. All their backs are turned.”

  
“Did you see Levi?” Kenny inquired.

  
The man nodded. “He’s sitting in the middle.”

  
“Is he okay?” Erwin asked.

  
“I don’t know. He’s faced toward the front entrance.”

  
“How do you know it’s actually him?”

  
“It looks like his hair and the chair and persons difference,” the man hesitated and brought up his hand to below chest level. “You know?” He then asked, showing that the height was right for Levi’s short stature. “Don’t tell Levi I said that,” he then demanded.

  
Kenny, ignoring the soldier’s worry of Levi finding out, nodded this time. He was relieved to have confirmation Levi was still alive. While he knew Levi still should be he didn’t trust them. “Do you think we could get pass the door to other side without being noticed?”

  
“If we’re quiet enough. Either they won’t hear us or they’ll ignore us.”

  
“If they think we are following their forced plan then they’ll ignore us,” Kenny said in agreement. “Still, keep quiet and let’s get to the other side of the building.”

  
Following the man’s previous maneuver, they all made it to the door. He peeked in again and seeing no change he signaled for one to cross the slightly open double doors. Kenny first sent one of his other men and on seeing no change from the enemy another was sent until it was only he, the soldier who was acting as a look out and Erwin. Kenny lowly instructed Erwin to go first and just as he was about to pass the gap the soldier placed his arm out preventing him. He motioned for silence from all and even ducked back as quickly and quietly as possible. After a short wait, he dared to look again then signaled the okay to Erwin. Kenny wasted no time crossing followed by the last soldier and they remained silent until all were on the other side of the building.

  
Kenny inspected this part of the building finding it the same as the other side with high windows offering no help. There was one object that could be of use, however. It was old and seemed to be falling apart but it was an option. Kenny went toward the longstanding scaffold that ran up the length of the building to inspect it and the men followed. Just by looking Kenny could see it wasn’t the safest option. It was rusted and on touching the metal frame it was weak and the wood planks laying across it were most likely rotted from time and weather.

  
Kenny continued to inspect the scaffold and building. The idea crossed his mind that the enemy didn’t remove the structure due to the belief the crumbling structure couldn’t be useful. While it did look dangerous to climb Kenny refused to play along to the plan the other set up for him. He directed the smallest of his group to go up it and to message him with what could be seen from up there. Without hesitation, the soldier began to carefully navigate the structure. He had few missteps and they learned it was more sound than it appeared. The man made it up to one of the large windows, that was still intact with not even a crack, without many issues and moments later Kenny’s phone, which he already had in hand, lit up. In the message the soldier communicated that a large piece of machinery blocked most of his view but several of the enemy’s men could be seen below. Kenny then had a plan in mind.

  
He told of his plan to the men but before enacting it he needed to ensure he was still holding all the cards. He took several steps away from the building while pressing several buttons on his phone. He spoke with the head of the men that remained at the family house and who were protecting Uri. Kenny had been worried that while he was out trying to save Levi that Uri’s brother would use his absence to get to Uri. He learned there had only been silence since they all left and that Uri has not been out of sight.

  
“Kenny!” He heard Uri full of worry, when he came on to the line.

  
“Is everything okay there?”

  
“Everything is fine here. What’s going on? Did you get Levi?”

  
“No. Not yet,” Kenny admitted.

  
“Did you find the building?”

  
“Yeah. We’re going in now. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

  
“I’m fine, Kenny. Go bring Levi home.”

  
“I will,” Kenny said with determination. He ended the call before he let his feelings get away from himself. He wasn’t himself and he didn’t know if it was due to the situation or something else and he didn’t have time to think it through.

  
He returned to his men. “They’re waiting for us, so let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

From behind him, Levi could hear shoes walking over the dirt covered concrete floor. He had not been harmed during any of the kidnapping, just handled roughly. He had also not been blindfolded during the drive to the old building and Levi wasn’t sure if the enemy was dumb, lazy, or overly confident in his success. Currently, the chair he was tied to was placed in the center of the large, open building facing the front entrance and of the many men standing guard around the inner perimeter there was one stationed beside Levi.

  
The footsteps were coming closer and from the back the man Levi knew to obviously be the leader, Uri’s brother, came to pace in the front. As he was close to where Levi was sitting he turned to him.

  
“Your uncle is playing a dangerous game,” he warned.

  
Levi rolled his eyes. The leader nodded to his henchman then toward Levi before walking away and the man brought a strong hand across Levi’s face.

  
Levi breathed in bringing his face back up. “You piece of shi-,” he was cut off by a solid fist this time.

  
On hearing the second exchange, Uri’s brother turned around. “He’s right. You are a piece of shit.” He punched the underling forcing him to lose his balance from beside Levi. “He’s our insurance,” he added loudly. As the man returned unsteadily to his original position the leader glanced away as if forcing down his anger. In a calmer voice, he said, “We still need him unharmed. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes, boss,” the man returned, intimidation apparent.

  
The leader looked at Levi giving a sly look. “At least for now.”

  
Just then the large double doors of the front entrance fully swung open and Kenny entered. His expression solemn but hard.

  
“Rod!” Kenny’s voice boomed.

  
Turning to see the new direction his scheme was taking, the leader greeted, “You came alone? That’s foolish.”

  
Kenny ignored him and tried to bargain. “Let him go and we’ll all walk away.”

  
Rod laughed boisterously. “Seeing as Uri isn’t here that must mean you really don’t want your nephew back. Unless you’re going to take their place.”

  
“I choose no one,” Kenny declared.

  
“But you already have. When you came alone. But as a favor, I’ll choose for you and since I already have your nephew, you can leave.”

  
“Who says I’m alone?” Kenny asked coolly.

  
There was a sudden sound of glass shattering and shuffling from behind Levi. A sound he determined to be another set of large, old doors. Suddenly he saw Rod’s men clamor toward the back while several others engulfed Kenny. Rod took several steps back watching his men attack but Kenny, in spite of his age and lanky build, was able to keep up with the men. One was able to get a direct hit on Kenny when he was distracted by another but unfazed by the hit he continued fighting.

  
Levi wiggled in the chair trying to loosen the rope that held him down. While doing so a group of fighting men scuttled nearby. He could make out fist being thrown and weapons of whatever was near being swung. He watched on while Kenny’s men were busy fighting Rod’s men and as Kenny was overpowered when several more men jumped on him at once.

  
Suddenly a loud sound resonated through the old building as Rod shot a single bullet in to the air to settle the commotion and everyone halted. The henchman, making use of the moment of reprieve, quickly returned to Levi’s side ensuring the ropes were still tight, keeping him down.

  
With all eyes on Rod he smiled arrogantly. “Did you really think you could win?” He asked. “You come in here with only a handful of men, making requests and bargains, thinking you have control.” Rod walked around as he spoke as if certifying he had won. “But now I have your nephew and you.” He paused his speech momentarily but continued his winners walk. “I wonder which of you Uri would save,” he then taunted, looking directly at his foe.

  
“You’ll never have a chance to ask,” Kenny retorted.

  
Rod laughed at the other’s brazen confidence given his current situation. Though he laughed he was obviously angry. Rod strolled up to Kenny, being held by his men, and brought a forceful punch to Kenny’s face. After the bloody strike he gave Kenny, Rod, returning to his previous calm manner, rejoined, “You’re in no position to make such declarations.”

  
Kenny smiled. It was a smile Levi had only seen on rare occasions and he knew that unpleasant smile wasn’t good.

  
“You underestimate me,” he said through the smile.

  
Once again from behind Levi heard an uproar. There was movement from the large, old machinery and as quickly as it was noticed then several men had already jumped down and began the fight again. That element of surprise allowed Kenny’s men to gain control and as they attacked the men holding Kenny he was released and went after Rod, who fled on seeing the other was freed.

  
Levi watched it all happen but he wasn’t the only one. Erwin, who had also been watching and waiting, entered through the back entrance and went directly to Levi. He instructed one of the men to cut him loose and as it was being done he saw Levi’s bruised face. On seeing the blemish Erwin was furious anew and went directly to the henchman who had hit Levi. Even with Erwin’s one arm the man was easily subdued. Erwin forced him against the wall keeping him at arm’s length, hand around his neck, cutting off his ability to breathe.

  
The man struggled to speak. “It wasn’t me,” he lied.

  
“Liar,” Erwin growled.

  
“Erwin,” Levi called, watching the scene happen. He rushed toward them as the man was slowly losing consciousness by Erwin’s hand. His knuckles and fingers were turning white from squeezing the neck with so much strength.

  
Levi could see Erwin’s rage, his hard expression, the bulging vein in his neck, and his red face. He looked like Levi had never seen, never wanted to see. “You’re going to kill him.” Levi reached up taking Erwin’s face in between his two hands turning Erwin to look at him. “This isn’t you. You’re not like these people.”

  
Erwin’s face changed, softening and his swollen eyes glossed over. He released the henchman letting him drop to the floor as he struggled to catch his breath and Erwin brought Levi close, tightly holding him to his chest. During all this, Kenny’s men had managed to keep up with the enemy even though they were outnumbered.

  
There was an abrupt cease as Rod was heard shouting incoherently. When all eyes turned toward him again he was on his knees with a gun to his head and Kenny at the trigger.

  
“Pull them back,” Kenny ordered.

  
“Stand down,” Rod instructed, “stand down.” Though he tried to maintain composure he was frightened.

  
As the men on both sides watched in silence Rod tried to talk his way out of his predicament. “Why, why, why,” he stuttered, breath ragged, “do you think it was so easy to get Levi?”

  
Kenny didn’t reply and Rod continued. “How do you think I knew where Levi was?” Rod looked at Kenny still aiming the gun at his head. “Do you think it was all a coincidence?”

  
When Kenny still refused to acknowledge Rod’s implied claims he continued. “I never got close until Uri was there.”

  
“Are you saying Uri was in on it?” Kenny asked. If he was believing what was being told Levi couldn’t tell.

  
“I never got close until Uri was back,” Rod declared. “Why else would he not be here?”

  
“I told him not to come,” Kenny admitted.

  
“Did he argue or agree without a fight?” Rod asked. “He even told you about this place, didn’t he?”

  
Levi understood what he was trying to do by using Uri’s affable personality against him. He was livid by the insinuation and couldn’t believe Kenny would listen to any of what Rod was trying to imply.

  
“Uri’s always been submissive,” Rod said. “It doesn’t take much to persuade him. And even though he’s never liked being part of the Mafia he’s always cared for the family.”

  
“And yet he turned his back on you to save Levi,” Kenny retorted.

  
“Yes, he did,” Rod acknowledged. “But I’m sure he would do anything to make it up to his brother that he betrayed. We’re family.” He looked satisfied by his words.

  
Kenny, annoyed by what he was hearing, violently shoved the barrel of the gun to Rod’s temple. “You may be family but I won’t allow you to talk about Uri like that.”

  
Rod tried to move his head from the aim of the gun. “You don’t think he would betray you like he did me?” His calm exterior was gone and his anger was showing. “I am his brother,” he yelled. “He betrayed _me_. Why wouldn’t he do it to you too?”

  
“He wouldn’t use Levi,” Kenny stated. “He wouldn’t use him after saving him. I trust Uri.”

  
“Then you’re a fool. He’ll do the same thing to you,” Rod declared matter-of-factly.

  
Kenny had enough of the man’s mouth running and lies. He bent to Rod’s level speaking directly to him. “I never want to see or hear from you again. I won’t kill you today because I won’t do anything that would hurt Uri. But if you try something like this again, if you look for Uri or if I see or even hear about you or your men near Uri or Levi, I will come for you. I will kill you even if Uri watches you take your last breath.” With his last words, Kenny raised his hand and whacked the back of Rod’s head with the gunstock, knocking him down and out.

  
With their leader unconscious and Kenny’s men taking over, Kenny instructed them to tie up Rod’s men. Leaving all their enemy alive, Kenny and his men retreated successfully completing their mission. It probably wasn’t the smartest choice. He was a mafia boss and one that was known for his harsh treatment and revenge. Perhaps, Kenny thought, he had gotten soft or he was just softened by Uri but his main goal was getting Levi back and that was done. He could retreat contented that he had nothing to regret even with the knowledge that Rod could someday reemerge to cause more problems. But Kenny would be ready to fulfill his pledge if he did.

  
The ride back was silent. Even with another person sitting in the back with them Erwin held Levi’s hand tightly during the entirety of the drive. When they returned to the house Uri was worried and waiting. He looked relieved to see Levi and the others safe homecoming. On seeing Kenny’s injuries, he was instantly by his side tending to him while Kenny assured him he was fine. It was that in Uri that Kenny knew Rod was trying to make him doubt. He would never believe Uri would betray him. As he watched Uri’s concern for him, he believed that even if Uri did try to deceive him, he would let him.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi sat at the desk of the Don’s office. It had been three months since his kidnapping and so much had changed. He took on more responsibility of the family and their business dealings as the new Don. The soldiers that had faithfully followed Kenny were now at his command and the switch of leaders was smooth. He hadn’t previously thought of taking over after Kenny but after the night of his kidnapping Kenny began to change.

  
Levi recalled a conversation they had in passing a few days after the event. Kenny had been in a daze most of the time and he once asked Levi if he ever thought of taking on the position as the Don. Levi had been taken aback by it but the question put the idea in his head. A month after his kidnapping Levi was positioned and titled as the Ackerman family Don.

  
His office door opened, releasing Levi from his thoughts as Kenny and Uri entered arm in arm. They had been more openly affectionate than ever before and though Levi still enjoyed teasing his uncle about it he was genuinely happy for them.

  
“Not even going to knock?” Levi asked.

  
“As if you ever did,” Kenny countered. “How’s it going? Are you used to it yet?”

  
Levi nodded. “How about you? It looks like you’re enjoying your new-found freedom.”

  
Kenny didn’t answer but turned to Uri with a smile.

  
“Get out if you’re going to be gross.”

  
“You brat, you told me to come here,” Kenny, returning to his usual self, retorted. Before he could continue berating his nephew Uri soothed him with his soft words. Kenny, calming down so as not to upset Uri, changed the subject. “How’s business?”

  
Levi raised his brows at how charmed and pliant Kenny became by his lover. “Good,” he answered. “The more recent, legitimate business is doing well and moderating the less lawful ones.”

  
“I was surprised when you brought up the new business,” Kenny admitted. “Worried even.”

  
“You’re the one who appointed me as the Don. If you don’t like how I do things then you should have stayed on,” Levi said. “Or,” he added, with a sly smile, wanting to get a reaction from his uncle, “you two should have a kid and let him take over.”

  
“I don’t want my child in the mob,” Uri returned quickly.

  
Kenny also answered immediately, “No. No kids.” He continued, “And it’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just different. We’re in the Mafia. What if we get too soft? What if enemies try to overtake us?”

  
Before Levi could speak Uri was first again. He turned to the other, an accusatory expression in his face, “You don’t want to have kids with me?”

  
Kenny looked back at him, surprised by the question. “No,” he contradicted quickly. “I didn’t mean that.” His voice was softer than Levi ever heard as Kenny was never affectionate or one to be soft-spoken. With a persuasive, buttery voice he continued, “It’s just no kids now. I’m greedy. I want you all to myself right now, baby.”

  
Levi, amazed by their word choice of  _have_ kids and not  _raise_ kids as if they were not both men, watched on amused by the visual of Kenny being putty clay and Uri, a master sculptor.

  
As Kenny tried to ease his way out of the dilemma he placed himself in to, Levi broke into their conversation. “Okay,” he said loudly. The couple turned toward him, looking as if they had just remembered he was there. Levi continued by replying to Kenny’s earlier worries. “I’m not worried about the family losing its strength in the Mafia or the businesses,” he said coolly.

  
Kenny looked surprised by the confident declaration but before he could speak again there was a sudden knock at the door and all eyes turned toward it as Erwin entered.

  
“Are you busy?”

  
“Come here,” Levi instructed. “I wanted to show it to Kenny.”

  
Erwin went around the desk to stand beside Levi’s chair. He placed a small stack of papers on the desk and greeted the others. “These are the new business plans.”

  
“Another business?” Kenny asked. “Legitimate or…?”

  
Levi smiled. “Legitimate. The bodyguarding business is doing well and now we’re considering a gym.”

  
“A gym? Why a gym?” Kenny looked curious and slightly doubtful.

  
“It’ll be like any other gym but with added equipment for the physically handicapped,” Levi informed. “Erwin’s been working really hard on this.”

  
“Is the family going straight?” Kenny asked. “What if rivals find us weak?”

  
“I’m not worried about that,” Levi declared.

  
Kenny’s expression again showed surprise and from what Levi could tell he was holding back anger. “What makes you so confident?”

  
Levi was momentarily troubled by Kenny’s nonverbal disappointment but quickly recovered to confidently answer.

  
“Most of our soldiers have become employees in the bodyguard company. Some of our rivals have unknowingly hired guards from the company. Our soldiers know the rule, family first. They do more than guard and if one of our enemies try us, we have information on them.”

  
Levi enjoyed the expressions on Kenny’s and Uri’s faces. He knew he had done well and even Kenny couldn’t find an issue to disagree with.

  
“It looks like you know what you’re doing,” Kenny admitted. “You and Erwin are doing good work. Keep it up.”

  
Erwin, having been quiet the whole time, thanked him but Levi accepted the compliment without word.

  
Kenny rose from the chair and suggested to Uri that the other two needed to talk about business and they should leave them and Uri, seemingly agreeing, got up from the chair. “We have business to discuss too,” he said in a knowing tone and returned to their previously interrupted talk of raising a family of their own.

  
Kenny moaned at the topic but reiterated his stance on the subject adding that they focus on one thing at a time since they were going to look for a house together. He heard Levi laughing at them and before leaving the office he quickly said, “Keep laughing. But Uri doesn’t want his child in the mafia, so you’ll have to have an heir to take over.”

  
With his final words, Kenny left quickly to catch up to Uri while Levi glanced at Erwin to see his reaction to Kenny’s claim. There was no difference in Erwin’s expression and Levi wasn’t sure if the other heard or understood what was said. Levi’s first thought was of raising a child with Erwin and no one else. He wondered if Erwin would want that. Their professional relationship was doing well but their personal relationship had become stagnant.

  
The first business Levi backed as the Don was also the first legal business the family had undertaken. Since the kidnapping, Levi and Erwin had only spoken of business while pushing anything personal away. When Erwin mentioned a bodyguarding business Levi knew it was a good idea as a successful front for the family to transition. With all that they had been through Levi made Erwin his consigliere along with still being his guard and placed him as the head of the company. Even now, with the new business he was ready to put Erwin as the owner and face of that company, as well, with Levi and the family’s money backing him.

  
Levi mindlessly went through the paperwork in front of him but began to wonder if he had given Erwin too much to take on. Between advising him, guarding him, running a business, and starting a new one Erwin must be tired or, perhaps, he had come to resent Levi. It was a painful thought.

  
“Are you tired? Do you want to go home?” Erwin asked.

  
Levi broke out of his reverie. “Yeah.”

  
After putting all his work away, they went to the waiting car that was taking them to the apartment. Erwin had stayed at Levi’s apartment even after the kidnapping as a security measure and he still lived there now. If he wanted to live elsewhere he never mentioned it. Levi wondered again if Erwin, also, wanted to end every relationship they shared.

  
Erwin hadn’t touched him as freely or often as he used to. Levi couldn’t even remember the last time they kissed. Even the memory of Erwin’s strong embrace had faded since he rescued him. Initially, Levi thought and understood that Erwin needed time since he had been injured by Rod and his goons’ beatings. Erwin didn’t allow himself to heal, so Levi wanted to give him that. But even after the rescue, Levi’s new position, and the new businesses things had calmed down and Erwin seemed fully recovered yet they still hadn’t had any physical contact.

  
When the car pulled up to the apartment building several of the men were already waiting to report any findings. Some were to check the apartment whenever Levi was out because he refused to live anywhere else. When all was confirmed to be clear the men were excused and Levi and Erwin entered the elevator. They simultaneously went to push the button causing their hands to touch and on Erwin jolting back from the touch Levi was hurt. Erwin didn’t want to touch him.

  
After the kidnapping, they had stayed at the family house for them to recover from the ordeal. But when they returned to living in the apartment Erwin began sleeping on the couch. He wanted to give the man space but Levi knew it had to be more than recovering from injuries. The only thing it could be was that Erwin didn’t want him anymore.

  
By the time the elevator dinged and the doors opened Levi was livid. If Erwin didn’t want him anymore then they should cut off all connections. While Levi was grateful for all the things Erwin had done for him he didn’t want Erwin to stay because he felt obligated. They entered the hallway and on entering the apartment Levi couldn’t take it anymore.

  
He stood at the door as Erwin walked on toward the living area and in a low tone but one angrier than he intended he announced, “I’m getting in the shower.”

  
He marched off toward the bathroom feeling foolish for the irritated declaration. The time alone only added to his worries and doubts as it allowed too much time to think over things. The shower brought back memories and in frustration he scrubbed aggressively causing pain and the need to get out. He dried himself quickly forcefully pushing away the memories and threw on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

  
As he emerged from the bathroom he saw Erwin in the process of placing sheets on the couch. Another night, Levi realized, that Erwin wouldn’t be sleeping next to him. That unspoken rejection hurt just as much as any words but Levi would rather hear it from Erwin’s own mouth then this guessing game they were playing.

  
“If you don’t want to be here anymore you can leave.”

  
Erwin turned around confused by the statement. “Do you want me to leave?”

  
His calmness made Levi mad. “I don’t want you here if you don’t want to be. You have no obligation to the family.”

  
Erwin’s face changed. The once easy expression and tone were gone instantly. “Do you think I’m here because of the family?” He asked turning and walking toward Levi. “I don’t care about any of it. I told you I didn’t want to be a part of the Mafia.”

  
That was all the confirmation Levi needed. He hoped it wasn’t so but it was true. Erwin resented him for practically forcing this life upon him. He couldn’t be mad at Erwin but the self-hate within himself was strong.

  
“I understand,” he returned. “I shouldn’t have pushed so much on to you. You can go. You can keep the businesses and I’ll continue to support them and that will be the extent of our relationship.”

  
Levi hated himself for not having the courage to look up, for not being able to make eye contact, as he spoke. Something he was forced to realize months ago, that Erwin made him feel weak. Not physically, but in his courage, in his desires, and his resolve.

  
“What? You think I stayed for the business?” Erwin was still noticeably upset by the topic. “That’s how little you think of me?”

  
Levi nodded his head, disagreeing with the implication. “If I really thought that I wouldn’t have trusted you so much,” he yelled back. “I wouldn’t have let you stay here this long. And I wouldn’t care if you leave or not.”

  
Erwin took a breath before next speaking. “Do you want me to go?”

  
“I want you to do what you want.”

  
“No,” Erwin returned, demandingly, unwaveringly. “Do you want me to go?”

  
Levi exhaled heavily and as he tried to regulate his breath he finally looked at Erwin. “I want you to stay,” he admitted.

  
There was a slight change in the other’s expression, Levi thought, and Erwin continued. “If you just want it to be professional than I’d rather leave. I said it already, I don’t care about the family, the Mafia or the businesses. But I know you do, so I’m willing to do anything you ask of me.”

  
Levi hoped he was correctly understanding what was said. His eyes shifted, wanting his view anywhere but at Erwin. “Why haven’t you touched me?”

  
As the question left his lips he felt stupid, needy, clingy and desperate by the words, by his emotions, but he craved Erwin’s touch. Levi wanted Erwin in every way and he wanted to be desired by him just the same.

  
Erwin released a heavy breath. “You had gone through something traumatic, for the second time. I was recovering then you became the Don and then the business. I thought you needed time.”

  
He looked sincere as he spoke, however, as if just realizing, he quickly added, “You haven’t touched me either,” he accused.

  
Levi looked at him surprised. “You were recovering,” he tried to explain himself. “I thought you needed more time. I thought you didn’t want me anymore,” he admitted honestly, too honestly.

  
Erwin closed the gap between them. To Levi’s surprise, with just the mere weight of his presence Levi was backed up against the bathroom door. His strong gaze was powerful and induced Levi into a trance. Erwin brought his hand to the side of Levi’s neck, cupping it gently as he leaned down to speak. He caressed his thumb over the other’s jawline as his low voice stirred up Levi.

  
“Wherever you are, is where I want to be.”

  
Levi’s body trembled as his heart pounded and he swallowed hard. He was too excited by Erwin’s words and touch. Not returning to full standing stature, Erwin remained low keeping his face merely an inch away from Levi’s. He ran his hand down Levi’s shoulder, his arm, then moved it around toward his lower back just barely holding him in place. Levi gave in and allowed himself to fall into Erwin’s embrace. He didn’t care if he appeared weak or unlike his usual self, he wanted the man in front of him. He didn’t care to deny it, nor did he feel shame in it.

  
Erwin held him tight and sighed with relief. “I haven’t held you in so long. Sorry.”

  
They stayed in the moment for a long while enjoying each other’s warmth as it had been too long. Though they had spent a lot of time together since the kidnapping it was significantly different from before. There seemed to always be a heavy, uncertain feeling between them but now, in this moment, there was certainty and relief from longing. Levi raised his resting head from Erwin’s broad chest to look at him. He tiptoed letting Erwin know his intention and Erwin bent to meet his lips. It began softly, sweetly but their desire was too much. Levi pulled Erwin closer, though their bodies were already as close as possible, and he wrapped his arms around his neck while slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, moaning into the kiss.

  
Through messy kisses, unable to keep their hands or mouths off each other, they clumsily made the way to the couch where Erwin fell back onto it and Levi straddled him. Breathing became unnecessary if it meant they could taste the other.

  
Levi began grinding against Erwin, who ran his hand underneath Levi’s shirt and up his back. Just that mere skin to skin contact was enticing. His hand latched on to the back of Levi’s neck from under the shirt guiding Levi’s head for a kiss. When their mouths met he slowly ran his hand down Levi’s back, out from his shirt, and over his pants, giving a squeeze to his butt.

  
“Levi,” he managed to speak through labored breaths. “Levi, baby, let’s go to the bed.”

  
Levi had been leaving kisses on the other’s neck and pulled away to impatiently reply in an equally breathy manner. “I don’t want to wait anymore,” he managed before returning to his previous actions.

  
“I don’t want to make you wait either but I want you on the bed.”

  
“Right here is fine,” Levi found himself, to his own dislike, whining into Erwin’s ear.

  
Erwin pushed forward bringing his hand from Levi’s butt to the front. He kissed Levi’s neck, “I want you to be comfortable.” He kissed his clavicle. “I want to undress you.” He kissed the other clavicle. “I want to taste you.” He kissed Levi’s neck again. “And then,” he added in a deep, low voice before licking up the remainder of Levi’s neck stopping at his chin, “I want to make you cum when I’m inside you.”

  
“Fuh,” Levi tried to swear but his mouth failed him.

  
To stir him more, Erwin cupped him through his pants feeling just how hard he really was and Levi closed his eyes letting his head fall back while releasing a throaty groan. It felt too good and he forgot how to function.

  
He gave in and moments later he was naked on the bed. Levi had known Erwin to be a man of honor who kept his word and Erwin didn’t miss a spot of his body. As good as it all felt, Levi wanted the other inside him but he also loved the attention and care Erwin was giving him.

  
Erwin guided Levi to flip over and caressed the bare skin in front of him. He massaged Levi’s butt and kissed a cheek.

  
“Did I hurt you here last time?” He asked.

  
Levi hated the way hearing Erwin talk to him during these times made him feel. It raised a desire he felt he couldn’t control, a Levi that Levi felt he didn’t know, but it turned him on more. He was able to, however, stammer out a, “no.”

  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Erwin kissed the other cheek. “I want to make you feel good.” He dragged his tongue over Levi’s entrance, who tightened from the action. “That’s not good,” Erwin said casually but Levi could tell the other was enjoying what he was doing to him.

  
“Raise your butt,” Erwin instructed. “Let me see you.”

  
Levi flushed by the thought but his body, his needy, desirous body, moved as told. He lifted his lower half onto his knees allowing Erwin a full view of his lustful body.

  
“Good,” Erwin said just above a whisper.

  
He squeezed one of the cheeks again. “What do you want me to do to you, Levi?”

  
“Don’t be an ass,” Levi retorted, frustrated by the lack of action and from embarrassment. “Just do it.”

  
“Should you be calling anyone an ass when yours is staring right at me?” Erwin returned.

  
Levi hated how Erwin’s teasing turned him on. He feared there was nothing that man could do that wouldn’t. He wondered how far he could be pushed. Just what was his limit when it came to Erwin. He felt foolish thinking these things when his butt was indeed staring the man he loved in the face. He sighed.

  
Unexpectedly, he felt a warm, wet sensation on him. After the initial shock his body shivered from the sensation.

  
“I shouldn’t have made you wait,” Erwin said after removing his tongue and inserting a finger into Levi.

  
Levi realized Erwin misunderstood his sigh as anger and attempted to correct it but Erwin was working him well.

  
The transition from Erwin’s fingers to Erwin’s penis in Levi was quick and appreciated. He took care to be gentle and make sure Levi was comfortable and Levi loved the many ways Erwin protected him.

  
The first time was fast. A mere mutual release of built of desire that had been long waiting. But the time between the first and second round was just as quick with Erwin flipping Levi onto his back and entering him instantly. The messy kisses from before, however, were no longer and the shared kisses now were slow, passionate and plentiful. Erwin’s thrusts were paced for pleasure and he stroked Levi with his hand as Levi pushed to keep them stable and pressed against each other. He was kept immersed in ecstasy as Erwin pulled out when Levi was ready to release again causing his body to shake from the prevented need and the repeated sensation every time Erwin reentered him. The teasing strokes from Erwin accompanied by all his other movements was overstimulating. When Erwin pulled out again Levi spilled all over himself squirting his cum up and covering his torso.

  
He suddenly felt tired and laid limp on the bed. Erwin entered again and Levi winced. His body was satisfied but he liked the full feeling he felt when Erwin was in him. He made him hot all over and though his hardness had been subdued he wanted to feel Erwin.

  
Without stopping and without touching Levi, Erwin thrust into him. It was quicker and needier than when he took care of Levi. Though Levi felt spent, when Erwin spurted inside him his body trembled and he felt that familiar sensation but this time it both scared him and felt good. He had never experienced a dry orgasm before and the way Erwin was smiling down at him he feared the taunting he would receive from the man. Instead Erwin leaned down laying on top of him and met his lips with his own.

  
After, while they showered together, Erwin caressed Levi’s wet skin and gently washed his body. Levi returned the favor by meticulously cleansing Erwin’s body. It was another intimate act they shared that Levi appreciated. To be unguarded and vulnerable with another was a sense of trust Levi had not known.

  
When they laid together in the dark with Levi cradled in Erwin’s arm, he gently and languidly stroked Erwin’s bare chest while feeling his breathing and hearing his faint heartbeat. In that comfortable, safe, serene atmosphere, Levi felt and heard Erwin take in a heavy breath and with a soft voice as if not to interrupt the moment Erwin spoke.

  
"You don't want to have a family with me?"

  
Levi shot up to look at him, surprised that Erwin had indeed heard what had been said before. As quickly as he rose he also spoke. "No, no. It's not that I don't want to. But we haven't gone legit and we just started to businesses. We still have a lot to do." As he was explaining, Erwin laughed at him. He realized how readily and easily he admitted to the idea of having a family with the other and, to his dislike, how much his words and eager reaction reminded him of his uncle earlier.

  
"You sound as panicked as Kenny earlier," Erwin confirmed. He pulled Levi back into his embrace and they returned to their cuddling position.

  
"We have time," Erwin assured Levi. "We'll always be together, so whatever you want to do, we have time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
